Pálida Luna
by Alejandra Macias
Summary: Algunas personas huyen de su sentimiento de culpa, despojándose de su conciencia poco a poco hasta que no queda nada. Otras personas se pierden en ese sentimiento, se consumen en su propia miseria hasta que dejan que eso acabe con ellas. Yo corro hacia ella, me alimento de ella… La necesito.
1. Chapter 1

PÁLIDA LUNA.

Hola. En realidad, este es mi primer fanfic. Anteriormente había escrito algunos one-shots de algunos personajes de Rojo y Negro, pero jamás algo completo. He de ser sincera; rara vez tengo tiempo para escribir a causa del trabajo (Quizá en su momento explique de que se trata), sin embargo, considero necesario para mi estabilidad emocional tener un pasatiempo, fuera de la necesidad actual de las redes sociales o la televisión. En fin, es mi primer long-fic, espero que alguien lo lea, aún si no seguiré escribiendo lo que me venga a la mente.

Ale Macías Lozada.

CAPITULO 1… CONTRARIADOS

El otoño llegó, hay tranquilidad en el ambiente, lo mejor de esta estación son sus hojas pisadas. Camino sobre ellas… quisiera no tener que hacerlo. No me interesa la calma, no me interesa el sol cuando acaricia el alba, ni el viento cuando roza mi cara. Meto mis manos en el abrigo y puedo sentirlo; un paño color esmeralda con bordes dorados se aloja en uno de mis bolsillos, lo acaricio y cierro los ojos con un suspiro lastimoso.

A lo lejos veo una banca. Es extraño lo sombría y fría que parece esa banca, casi como si estuviera destinada a ser ocupada por mí, quizá por ello me veo atraída a ese pedazo de metal sin vida.

Es casi la misma rutina de todos los domingos. Me encuentro siempre en calma. Pienso que parte de la calma se debe a que no me puedo permitir otro tipo de emoción. Es casi como si no lo mereciera, sin el "casi".

Algunas personas huyen de su sentimiento de culpa, despojándose de su conciencia poco a poco hasta que no queda nada. Otras personas se pierden en ese sentimiento, se consumen en su propia miseria hasta que dejan que eso acabe con ellas. Yo corro hacia ella, me alimento de ella… La necesito.

-Es tarde- Grita la chica del cabello alborotado y castaño mientras baja velozmente las últimas escaleras. Aquella mañana alguna de sus compañeras de cuarto le había jugado una broma apagando su despertador muggle. Normalmente Hermione Granger no era de la clase de chicas que necesitará de un despertador para levantarse. Prácticamente ella era su despertador. Sin embargo la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde ayudando al par de tontos irresponsables que tenía como amigos a terminar los deberes de pociones. Hermione sigue corriendo maldiciendo internamente a Harry y Ron.

-Agrrrr- Grita repentinamente cuando al final del pasillo tropieza con alguien que parece no tener la misma prisa que ella.

-Lo siento mucho- Se disculpa una voz extrañamente familiar. Hermione alza la vista y se encuentra con una cabellera gris aún más familiar- Malfoy- susurra. El joven de la cabellera gris levanta la vista con un deje de sorpresa al escuchar aquella voz femenina.

\- Granger. Se supone que tienes que ver por donde caminas. Sé más cuidadosa la próxima vez- Dice cortésmente el chico. Hermione levanta la vista un poco contrariada.

\- Te has disculpado.

-Si. Bueno, no vi quien eras- dice a modo de excusa. La castaña baja la vista un tanto ofendida por el comentario. Malfoy toma sus cosas y comienza a irse.

-Lo siento también- Dice de pronto la chica, haciendo que Draco Malfoy se pare en seco. - Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. - Dicho esto Hermione comienza a tomar sus cosas y camina despacio hacia el aula de pociones mientras Draco Malfoy se dirige hacia el lado contrario. Hermione voltea para observar una última vez a Malfoy… El chico camina con una calma que ella definitivamente envidia.

¿Qué ha sido todo aquello? ¿Por qué Malfoy ha actuado de una forma tan pacífica con ella? ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy la trata con cortesía? Si bien su relación en los últimos meses no ha sido la más amistosa, si podría decirse que mejoro un poco. Malfoy parecía ya no tener interés en molestarla en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, no podía fingir que eso no la desconcertaba, pero no había reparado en ello sino hasta ese momento preciso en el que Draco Malfoy chocó contra ella en un intento inútil por llegar a clase de pociones.

Al llegar a clase de pociones Hermione intentó entrar a la habitación sigilosamente en un intento desesperado de que Snape no se diera cuenta. No tuvo suerte. Inmediatamente después de entrar Snape le descontó algunos puntos a Gryffindor "por la falta de tacto de Hermione para con la clase". Hermione sabía que solo le había dado el pretexto ideal a Snape para descontarle puntos a su casa. Sabía que lo único que le alegraba más que demostrar que la "Sabelotodo" no era perfecta era humillar a Harry Potter. Se había convertido en algo así como una rutina.

-Psss, Hermione. ¿Se te pego la almohada? - Susurró Ron haciendo que la chica lo viera con molestia. "¿Se te pego la almohada?". No, un par de tontos no habían hecho la tarea de esa misma clase y por eso había llegado tarde. En ocasiones Hermione se preguntaba donde tenían el cerebro aquellos dos.

-No creo que haya sido eso Ron- Intervino Harry asegurándose de que Snape estuviera lejos para no hacerse acreedor a otro castigo de puntos por parte del maestro- De seguro paso algo más en el camino. - Bien, quizá le estaba dando poco crédito a Harry, estaba claro que de los dos él era el más sensato.

-En realidad Ron tiene razón. Me quede dormida- dijo Hermione con resignación. No importaba lo mucho que le molestarán Harry y Ron, siempre terminaba cediendo. Decir que lo hacía por obligación sería mentir enormemente. No, los quería demasiado como para molestarse por cada vez que la regaban con ella.

-No te has perdido de mucho.- Dijo Ron soltando un pequeño bostezo.- Bueno, solo que Snape ha regañado a Pucey por…

-Snape viene hacia acá. - Advirtió Harry a tiempo.

-En fin, Pucey está por allá.- Terminó Ron señalando una esquina del salón en donde se encontraba Pucey cargando una silla de espaldas a la clase. A Hermione por supuesto esto le pareció una barbarie, pero muy en el fondo de ella había una chica que disfrutaba ver a ese pedazo de bravucón recibiendo algo de lo que solía hacerles a los alumnos más pequeños de Gryffindor, y en ocasiones hasta a alumnos de su propia casa, Slytherin… Era cierto, Slytherin compartía clase con ellos, Hermione no se había percatado de ello hasta ese momento. Pero, entonces, ¿Qué hacía Draco Malfoy caminando hacia el lado opuesto al aula? Malfoy podría ser un pretencioso tonto egoísta y egocéntrico chico, pero jamás faltaba a clases, incluso podría decirse que su única virtud era la de ser un excelente estudiante.

En fin, a Hermione no podría importarle menos lo que Malfoy hacía o dejará de hacer. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ello y la única razón de eso era que Malfoy había sido cortés aquella mañana con ella. Esa era suficiente razón para hacer que Hermione se sintiera contrariada y un poco curiosa. Como sea, eso no implicaba que Hermione fuera a ser amiga de Malfoy. Era simple curiosidad, una curiosidad que no pensaba saciar, después de todo no había motivos para iniciar una ardua investigación solo por el hecho de que el Slytherin decidió faltar un día a clases y de paso ser cortes con ella. Lo mejor era dejar de pensar en ello y poner atención en la clase.

-Hermione. Tenemos entrenamiento esta tarde. Acompáñanos. Por favor- Dijo Ron Suplicante.

-Me encantaría verlos jugar chicos. – Respondió Hermione con un sutil tono sarcástico que, afortunadamente, los chicos no notaron. – Pero la profesora Mcgonagall me ha pedido de favor que le ayude a revisar algunos escritos de los alumnos de tercer grado.

-Pero, no es normal que la profesora Mcgonagall haga ese tipo de solicitudes. Normalmente a ella le gusta hacer ese trabajo. – Dijo Harry.

-Está bien. Yo me ofrecí.

-¡Hermione!- Soltaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

-¿No crees que es demasiado que tú te ofrezcas a hacer ese tipo de labores?.- Cuestiono Ron.

-Pero los éxtasis se acercan. Hay mucho que estudiar. Además, ayudarle a la profesora me sirve para repasar lo ya visto. Chicos, deberían tomarse un poco más en serio su futuro. Creo que ocuparé mejor mi tiempo libre si estudio un poco que si los veo jugar.

-Voy a fingir que no oí eso- Dijo un Ron ofendido. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. – Es obvio que no vamos a hacerte cambiar de parecer. Nos veremos en la cena Hermione, a lo mejor esta vez si te permites cenar en lugar de repasar otro de tus cientos de libros. – Acto seguido, ambos chicos se fueron caminando con un Ron malhumorado y un Harry resignado al malhumoramiento del pelirrojo.

Hermione se quedó un momento cabizbaja. No era que no estuviera acostumbrada a ser considerada una "Ratón de biblioteca", "Sabelotodo", "Insoportable" y todos los apodos clichés de los que era víctima solo por tener el gusto por estudiar. Pero quería que por una vez en la vida alguna persona (además de los profesores y sus padres) considerara eso como una cualidad, algo que lejos de ser insoportable fuera fascinante.

La chica se dirigió a la biblioteca con los libros en los brazos y las hojas que más temprano Mcgonagall le había entregado. Ella estaba preocupada porque recientemente se había percatado de que algunas cosas se le habían olvidado, lo cual era sumamente preocupante para Hermione. Necesitaba refrescar la memoria con algunos libros nuevos y algunas revisiones de libros ya repasados.

En cuanto entro a la biblioteca se dirigió a un estante exclusivo de libros de transformaciones y con resignación optó por tomar "La guía de transformaciones para principiantes", era mejor iniciar por el principio si quería que la revisión de los trabajos fuera excelente. Sin embargo, el libro no se encontraba en su lugar. Hermione revisó los libros contiguos, los libros de la parte de abajo y de la parte de arriba. El libro no se encontraba por ningún lugar. Hermione soltó un bufido.

-¿Por qué no intentas con un hechizo convocador?, . Dijo una voz familiar… Una voz que no hace mucho había escuchado, de hecho, la había escuchado por la mañana y de la misma forma le sorprendía lo cortés que seguía sonando… ¿Por qué Malfoy volvía a hablarle de esa forma?...

Bien. Por ahora lo voy a dejar aquí para ver cómo es recibido. Aunque como dije anteriormente de cualquier forma seguiré con la historia. Pienso avanzar de forma lenta hacía una historia un poco más compleja, o al menos ese es el plan. Les he de confesar que hasta ahora sé cómo inicia y como termina la historia, pero aún tengo que cimentar bien el desarrollo. Esta canción está basada en una canción llamada "Pálida luna" de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Sin embargo, también me basaré en algunas otras cosas como canciones, historias y experiencias propias que probablemente relaté al final del capítulo correspondiente. Veré como se van dando las cosas, pero en verdad espero que a la persona que este leyendo todas estas tonterías le sea de su agrado.

EML.


	2. Chapter 2

PÁLIDA LUNA.

CAPITULO 2… El inicio de un plan mayor.

-¿Por qué no intentas un hechizo invocador?...

Hermione parecía haber perdido la capacidad de habla. Malfoy se mostraba muy tranquilo, ni siquiera parecía estar siendo muy amable. Era más bien un consejo impersonal, como si se lo estuviera dando a cualquier otro compañero de clases. El problema era que ella no era cualquier compañera de clases y él no era precisamente una persona que se caracterizara por dar consejos.

-Yo… ¿Cómo exactamente harías un hechizo convocador para "La guía de transformaciones para principiantes"? - Cuestiono Hermione, aunque inmediatamente después se arrepintió.

-"La guía de transformaciones para principiantes". Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso Granger. Creo que te sobreestime- contesto Malfoy tomando un libro del estante para después comenzar a hojearlo.- Solo menciona el nombre del libro junto con el hechizo. No es nada demasiado difícil.

Hermione vio fijamente a Malfoy, como tratando de leer su interior, tratando de leer si había intenciones ocultas detrás de sus palabras, detrás de su cortesía, detrás de esa indiferencia con la que hablaba, como si ya no le interesará en lo más mínimo nada que tuviera que ver con su persona. No era que le molestará, solo le parecía extremadamente curioso. Mientras lo veía, Hermione se percató de que Malfoy parecía cargar todo el cansancio del mundo, porque lejos de sus ojeras extremas parecía no ser un chico de 17 años, parecía alguien mayor, con la mirada cansada y sobretodo había una emoción que expresaban sus ojos que Hermione no lograba descifrar.

Con resignación Hermione decidió dejar de buscar aquellas "Intenciones ocultas", después de todo ella era una persona que creía en los cambios, ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad a Malfoy?¿Por qué juzgarle antes de tiempo?. No, no iba a juzgar a una persona por más que esa persona fuera el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

- _Accio "Guía de transformaciones para principiantes"-_ Acto seguido el libro que tanto había buscado apareció frente a ella. Hermione lo tomo con vergüenza. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido a ella algo tan obvio?

-Nada difícil. -Comento Malfoy.

-¿Por qúe Malfoy?

-Tienes que ser más específica Granger.

-¿Por qué de pronto actúas como si fueras amable?. Hasta antes de entrar a Hogwarts seguías llamándome sangre sucia y humillándome. ¿Por qué de pronto actúas como si no me odiarás?

-No te odio. - Contesto Malfoy. Eso descoloco a Hermione. Si había escuchado bien Draco Malfoy había dicho que no la odiaba. - ¿Sabes que hasta antes de venir a Hogwarts éramos solo niños? - ¿A qué venia todo eso? Se preguntaba la chica. – En fin, si quieres que vuelva a ser el mismo cretino de antes puedo intentarlo.

-No quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo cretino de antes- Dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos un poco a la defensiva. – Pero es muy raro que actúes como si fuéramos amigos.

-No somos amigos Granger. Nunca lo seremos. – Dicho esto Malfoy cerró el libro que tenía en las manos dejando a Hermione aún más confundida de lo que estaba. Aunque Hermione no sabía que las palabras de Malfoy implicaban algo más que enfatizar su lejanía, las palabras de Malfoy implicaban la razón por la cual estaba teniendo un cambio de actitud.

La chica tomó su libro y se dirigió hacia una de las mesas que había en la biblioteca. Tomó la pluma, el tintero y los trabajos de los estudiantes de tercer año y los coloco en posición perfectamente simétrica. Cuando se disponía a empezar a estudiar pensó en las palabras de Draco Malfoy: _"¿Sabes que hasta antes de venir a Hogwarts éramos solo niños?"_ , estaba segura de que aquella pregunta implicaba algo más que solo un tema de conversación. Ella no creía que Malfoy le quisiese dar a entender alguna otra cosa entre líneas, simplemente parecía que estaba divagando. Pero, ¿Tenía algo que ver con su cambio de actitud?.

Hermione intentó pensar en el regreso a Hogwarts al iniciar el año. Recordaba que hasta ese momento tenía semanas sin ver realmente a Malfoy. Era algo inusual pues generalmente él se encontraba molestando a Harry, a Ron, pero sobre todo a ella. La chica no pensaba que sus amigos se hubiesen percatado de ello, pero tampoco los podía culpar, lo cierto era que ni siquiera a ella se le había cruzado por la mente el que el Slytherin fuese tan solo una sombra en sus vidas.

Todo esto había despertado la curiosidad de Hermione. Generalmente ella no era el tipo de personas que juzgara a alguien antes de corroborar e investigar sus teorías, pero Draco Malfoy era "Harina de otro costal", las experiencias pasadas le habían enseñado que él no era de fiar. La verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué debía hacer ella?, probablemente lo mejor sería informarle a algún miembro de la orden acerca de sus sospechas, pero eso sería llegar demasiado lejos. Lo mejor era hablar con Harry y Ron, quizá entre los tres idearían un plan para descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Malfoy.

.

.

El sol se ocultaba cuando Hermione tomó sus cosas de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. Esperaba que Ron ya no estuviera enfadado por no aceptar su "generosa" invitación para verlos jugar. Eso era uno de los impedimentos para que ellos dos no fueran algo más que solo amigos. El tiempo les había demostrado que su relación era más fallida que exitosa, porque si bien Hermione lo quería demasiado en ocasiones no podía con sus niñerías o con su falta de tacto. Quizá a Ron le seguía gustando ella y a ella le seguía gustando Ron, pero eran dos personas muy emocionales cuyas prioridades eran diferentes.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry y Ron la esperaban afortunadamente tranquilos.

-Te guardamos un lugar Hermione- dijo Harry en cuanto la castaña llegó.

-Muchas gracias chicos.- contesto la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios tomando el lugar que Harry y Ron habían apartado para ella.

-¿Qué tal el estudio?- pregunto Ron sin demasiado interés, lo cual para nada molestó a Hermione.

-Bien, muchas gracias por preguntar Ron.

-¿Algo interesante?-

-En realidad…- Hermione dirigió su mirada inconscientemente hacía el lugar donde se encontraba Malfoy y lo observo con detenimiento. Malfoy se encontraba sentado junto a sus compañeros de casa, pero había algo diferente en el ambiente, el chico se encontraba sencillamente solo, si bien sus compañeros se encontraban alrededor cualquiera que pusiera realmente atención se podía percatar de que el Slytherin en realidad estaba solo. No hablaba con nadie, no le tomaba importancia a nadie y ninguna persona parecía estarle tomando importancia a él. El chico se encontraba cabizbajo, jugando con la comida que no parecía que en algún momento fuera a consumir. Y sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Hermione otra vez fue la mirada del chico, una mirada sombría, turbia, cansada, casi adolorida, una mirada diferente a la que había visto en los años anteriores de convivencia. Quizá por ello Hermione decidió que por el momento dejaría las cosas como estaban, sus amigos no tenían porque enterarse de nada, de lo contrario harían algo tonto o imprudente.- No. Nada, no ha pasado nada interesante.

-Yo he tenido una mejora impresionante, gracias por preguntar.- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.- Además…

.Ginny.- Grito Hermione alzando una mano para hacerle señas a la pelirroja. Tal vez había exagerado un poco con lo de las señas pero prefería mil veces pasar un momento dramático a escuchar a Ron.- Ven, aquí hay lugar.- El resto de la velada había transcurrido con profunda normalidad para todos.

.

.

.

.

Golpe de Knock .. ... Knock.

-¡Harry!. Pasa por favor- Dijo Dumbeldore con amabilidad. El chico sonrió con timidez mientras entraba al despacho. La verdad desconocía el motivo por el cual el anciano le había convocado.

-Supongo que te estarás preguntando por que te he convocado. - En ocasiones Harry se preguntaba si Dumbeldore entraba a su mente o solo era una persona muy deductiva.

-Bueno, podría decirle que sí, pero ya me he acostumbrado. Dijo Harry con un tono bromista que encanto al director.

-Sí, creo que soy culpable. Siéntate, toma un caramelo. - Resignado a la lentitud con la que Dumbeldore ahondaba el tema Harry tomó un caramelo y procedía a sentarse en uno de los sillones que había en la oficina.

Dumbeldore se paseo un rato por el cuarto. Harry lo veía con impaciencia pero intentaba no demostrarlo. Por fin el Director decidió sentarse frente a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Harry se inclinó un poco hacia el anciano, había preocupación reflejada en todo su rostro. Aquello no era usual en Dumbeldore, normalmente mostraba calma incluso en momentos en los que la calma era el último sentimiento para los demás.

-Lo que hemos de hablar dentro de estas cuatro paredes no debe salir de aquí Harry. – Fueron las primeras palabras de Dumbeldore.

-¿Puedo hablar de esto con Ron y Hermione?

-Es esencial que ni ellos dos se enteren. Harry, debes entender primero que nada que la vida de algunas personas está en peligro. Lamentablemente cuando un secreto es sabido por más de dos personas este secreto corre más riesgo de ser descubierto.

-¿Qué personas?.

-Lo siento, pero por el momento me es imposible revelártelo. Ahora, la principal razón por la que te encuentras aquí es por algo de lo que has sido consciente desde hace mucho tiempo; eres el elegido Harry, la vida de miles, millones de personas está en tus manos, lo primordial en este momento para mí es guiarte hacía tu destino.

Harry volteó la mirada. Le hubiese gustado que ese momento no llegara. La verdad es que Harry nunca había querido ser "El elegido", a pesar de sus momentos de lucha, los momentos en los que había tenido que demostrar su fortaleza sentía que cuando el momento del enfrentamiento ocurriera no tendría tanta suerte. Personas que él quería habían muerto por aquella causa. Un sentimiento de culpa se arraigaba en su corazón cada que pensaba en todas esas personas. Sus padres, Sirius.

-Sé que es un peso muy grande Harry pero eres la única esperanza para el mundo mágico y ha llegado la hora de que las personas a tu alrededor te ayuden. Permite que tus amigos te ayuden, permite que yo te ayude.

-Si no puedo hablar con Ron o Hermione sobre esto ¿Cómo les voy a pedir ayuda?

-Hay diferentes formas de ser ayudado Harry.

-¿Por dónde empezamos profesor?

-Bien, ahora hablaremos sobre lo que está pasando tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle.- Dijo Dumbeldore con una seriedad que le erizaba los vellos al joven Potter.- El profesorado ha decidido que en estos momentos lo mejor es no hacerle saber a los alumnos que tan grave es la situación. Yo, por supuesto, no estoy de acuerdo, pienso que es nuestro deber decirles la verdad. Sin embargo, no voy a hablar, no por ahora, esperaré un poco y le daré tranquilidad a los alumnos, después de todo pienso que es necesario un poco de calma antes de la tempestad.

Para ese punto Harry ya se encontraba temeroso. No era usual que Dumbeldore usará tanto drama y mucho menos que decidiera ocultar lo que el llamaba "La verdad". Si algo sabía del anciano era que era un hombre correcto que tenía regímenes morales demasiado altos.

-Dado esto. - Siguió el profesor.- Me pesa mucho tener que decirte todo esto a ti, que no eres diferente de los demás alumnos y mereces la misma calma.. Dumbeldore calló un momento acomodándose las gafas de media luna e inclinándose un poco más sobre su escritorio. - Mucho me temo que Voldemort ha avanzado inteligentemente. Nuestro ministro es débil y desgraciadamente me han informado que gran parte del ministerio de magia está invadido por mortífagps, para este punto no queda nada por hacer. Intentamos informar a una fuente confiable del ministerio, Dedalus Diggle, pero minutos después de ser notificada la han asesinado. - La voz del anciano profesor por un momento se quebró y Harry sintió un hueco en el estómago tras la noticia.- Miembros de la orden han estado actuando pero es cuestión de tiempo para que el ministro de magia sea derrocado y la guerra comience.

Harry miraba hacia ningún punto fijo. Hasta el día del regreso a Hogwarts no creía que las cosas fueran tan mal o por lo menos no lo esperaba. Era demasiada información, demasiadas malas noticias para ser procesadas. Casi se imaginaba al mundo muggle y mágico en caos total mientras él se encontraba ahí, preocupado por nimiedades como el amor o el tener que prestarle suficiente atención a Snape si deseaba pasar los exámenes. La verdad era que había estado siendo egoísta, intentando no pensar en la guerra, intentando actuar como un chico normal cuando estaba claro que no era un chico normal y tenía una responsabilidad mayor.

-Desearía no hacerte pasar por esto Harry. Harry.- Dijo Dumbeldore buscando la mirada del chico. Él volteo la mirada hacia el director.- Harry, tienes que entender que lo único que he deseado es protegerte, necesito que entiendas que eres importante para mí, necesito que me perdones por lo que he hecho mal y por lo que puedo hacer mal.

Harry no entendía del todo a Dumbeldore. No entendía a qué se refería. Sin embargo, lo agradecía.

-Profesor, lo entiendo. Todo está bien, sé lo que debo hacer, lo entiendo.

-Gracias.- Dijo el director antes de recobrar la compostura y volver al tono serio de minutos atrás.- Bien Harry, he de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, hay un par de cosas que necesitas saber …

.

.

.

.

Harry salió del despacho de Dumbeldore un poco aturdido. Los últimos meses había estado evitando pensar en el regreso de Voldemort y todo lo que implicaba eso.

En cuanto Harry llego al retrato de la señora gorda se detuvo. Ahora necesitaba del apoyo de sus dos amigos, necesitaba desahogarse, pero no podía hablar de eso. No aún.

-¿Harry?.- Dijo una voz que se le antojaba dulce, una voz que le hacía sentir calma con tan solo escucharla, una voz que necesitaba.

-Ginny, ¿Qué haces tan noche aquí?.- preguntó en cuanto se dio la vuelta. La pelirroja se acercó a él.

-Bueno, fui a entregarle unos apuntes a una chica de Ravenclaw, nada importante. ¿Y tu?, te he visto salir del despacho de Dumbeldore.

-¿Me has seguido hasta aquí?

-Lo siento mucho,- Se disculpó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa culposa en sus labios.- Quise hablarte en cuanto te vi, pero noté algo raro en ti y decidí observarte. Harry, ¿Te sientes mal?

Harry la vio a los ojos. Era hermosa, aún lo era. De pronto su mirada se fijó en sus labios. Quería besarlos hasta saciarse.

-Ginny, ¿Por qué terminamos?.

-Porque eres un idiota.- contesto la pelirroja con algo de confusión en su rostro.

-Si, lo soy, Pero la verdad es que te amo Ginny.

Ginny no pudo contestar porque inmediatamente después Harry corto la distancia que había entre ambos y la besó. Fue un beso desesperado. Con ese beso Harry quería decirle muchas cosas, quería decirle que tenía una responsabilidad y que no sabía cómo lidiar con ella. Quería decirle que se sentía culpable de todas esas muertes. Quería decirle que lo perdonara por besarla aún sabiendo que muy probablemente un futuro con ella era imposible. Quería decirle que deseaba por una sola vez en su vida no tener que preocuparse por otras personas más que por el mismo. Ni por el mundo, ni por voldemort, ni por Ron. Ahora mismo se estaba olvidando de Ron e incluso de la propia Ginny.

En ese momento la pared se abrió dejando ver una habitación obscura con una cama dentro de ella. Ambos cortaron el beso en cuanto la habitación se mostró.

-La sala de menesteres.- susurró Ginny.- Hace realidad tus deseos más profundos.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo, lo siento, no quería sugerir esto.- Se disculpó Harry.

-No. Pero puede que yo sí. No sabemos a quién de los dos le hizo caso.

Ginny tomó de la mano a Harry y lo condujo hacia el cuarto. Una vez ahí las paredes se volvieron a cerrar y la pelirroja se giró hacia el chico hasta quedar a centímetros de él. Y así Harry se olvido de todo lo demás, juntos en la obscuridad de la habitación se amaron, él no sabía si volvería a ocurrir, pero dejaría que el momento pasara.

.

.

.N/A

Hola… Sé que en este capítulo hubo mucho de Harry/Ginny. Originalmente solo tenía planeado la escena de Harry y Dumbeldore, pues esto si es parte de la trama, pero una cosa llego a la otra y terminé escribiendo esto. Según tengo planeado si habrá escenas de sexo explícitas, pero estas serán solo para los protagonistas.

No lo dije en el primer capítulo, pero creo que es necesario para no infringir normas de derechos de autor y esas cosas: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen totalmente a J.K Rowling, la historia es de mi autoría. Este fanfic no pretende obtener ganancias, solo lo escribo por pasatiempo y por mi estabilidad emocional.

Espero que la persona que este leyendo esto lo disfruté.

EML.


	3. Chapter 3

PÁLIDA LUNA.

¿Les ha ocurrido que tienen una idea de lo que pretenden escribir, desarrollas todo el guión, incluso los detalles y cuando tienen que escribirla no se acuerdan de como había ocurrido todo? Bueno, me ocurrió con este capítulo. No soy una escritora profesional, ni siquiera podría catalogarme como una escritora ocasional, por lo cual cada idea que he tenido por alguna razón mi mente la olvida, así que termino escribiendo algo completamente diferente a lo que en verdad quería. Por esto he tardado un poco en subir la historia, no quise subirla hasta no estar segura de que era la idea original pues me ha gustado bastante como había quedado.

Por último, pero no menos importante; quiero agradecerle a mi primer review en un long-fic, es muy importante para mí y muy motivador saber que alguien leyó los anteriores capítulos y le gusto por lo menos lo suficiente para hacérmelo saber. Si, me inspiré en la canción ya mencionada, "Pálida Luna" es para mi una canción muy especial, quería expresarlo de alguna manera y este fic fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

.

.

.

CAPITULO 3…MISTERIO

 _Tocó la puerta tres veces mientras intentaba mantener al muchacho de pie. La piel del chico tenía algunos hematomas, su ropa se encontraba rasgada y sucia, su cabello se encontraba duro por el lodo acumulado, pero lo que a la mujer más le preocupaba era su brazo envuelto en un trapo viejo, que había encontrado en el camino, y lleno de sangre. La lluvia se encargaba de limpiar la sangre del camino._

 _La mujer volvió a tocar la puerta con desesperación. Parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar junto con el muchacho._

 _-Aguanta, aguanta por favor. – Decía la mujer en una súplica desesperada._

 _El chico se encontraba inconsciente y temblaba con intervalos de pequeños espasmos entre cada temblor._

 _-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TENGO QUE HACER PARA RECIBIR AYUDA?- Grita la mujer con fúria cualquier persona que se encuentre en ese lugar. El chico se le resbala de los brazos, ella intenta alcanzarlo, pero choca contra el agua del suelo acumulada por la fuerte lluvia. Ella grita de la desesperación y se arrodilla con él para ayudarle, lo toma en sus piernas y cubre la mejilla del chico con su pálida mano._

 _-Por favor, solo resiste un poco más, vendrán a ayudarnos, solo tienes que ser fuerte._

 _Ella lo ve, pidiéndole, suplicándole por algo que quizá sea imposible. Sus lágrimas se pierden entre la lluvia y ella coloca su frente en la del chico. El chico tiembla y lentamente abre los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella. La mujer por un momento se alegra de que el haya abierto los ojos, pero pronto se da cuenta de que su mirada es diferente; sus pupilas están dilatadas y sus ojos ven a ningún punto fijo. Su cerebro le dice que se vaya, que ella corre peligro, pero su corazón sabe que tiene que quedarse con él, porque necesita de ella. Es demasiado tarde para cualquier acción porque él comienza a estrangularle…_

 _-Draco, Draco, Dra…_

-Draco, Draco…

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos de golpe. Su frente estaba perlada con pequeñas gotas de sudor y su cuerpo temblaba espasmódicamente. Poco a poco fue recobrando la visión, incorporándose. Frente a él se encontraba Theo, no parecía sorprendido ni preocupado, más bien se encontraba serio, una actitud muy común en él.

-Estabas temblando. – Dijo Theo a modo de excusa por haberle sacudido de una manera tan brusca. Draco Malfoy lo ve fijamente. Los recuerdos de aquel sueño aún siguen presentes. – ¿Es otra vez esa pesadilla? – Malfoy asiente lentamente sin apartar la mirada del chico mientras su respiración poco a poco adquiere un ritmo normal y acompasado. – Ya veo.

Malfoy aparta la mirada del chico y se levanta de la cama, se dirige a la mesita de noche que está en la esquina de la habitación y toma el reloj: "5:30 de la mañana", aún es temprano.

-Deberías intentar dormir otra vez. - Sugiere Theodore.

-No, no creo poder volver a conciliar el sueño. – Draco no solo se refiere a esa noche. Deja el reloj en la mesita de noche, un invento muggle que él considera bastante útil, y toma un abrigo del armario. Hecha una última mirada a la habitación, anhelando aquellas horas de sueño que no ha tenido en meses, deseando olvidar aquella pesadilla que no lo deja conciliar el sueño. Cuando cruza la mirada con Theo este lo ve con comprensión, es algo que aprecia de él, el chico no lo compadece, no es condescendiente con él, simplemente lo comprende e intenta apoyarle con lo que puede, a pesar de no ser una persona particularmente expresiva hace lo posible por demostrarle a Draco un intento de amistad; amistad que se ha visto forzada por las circunstancias, amistad que más que ser de aquellas en las que te emborrachas con whiskey de fuego y haces locuras e intentas se un chico normal, es de las que necesitas para poder seguir cuerdo, para no verte envuelto en la más profunda soledad. – Te veo en clases. – Dice Malfoy cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

.

.

.

El día estaba yendo de maravilla para Hermione; se levantó temprano pesé a que de nuevo Lavender y su compañera de habitación decidieron volver a meterse con su despertador. Decidió bajar a la biblioteca antes de pasar al comedor, ese día le tocaba la clase de Runas Antiguas con la profesora Bathsheda Babbling, una clase que Hermione consideraba particularmente complicada y que requería de un esfuerzo mayor para pasar con excelencia. Al llegar a la biblioteca dio un vistazo alrededor, parecía no haber nadie, lo cual era normal pues ningún estudiante en sus cinco sentidos iría a la biblioteca a tan tempranas horas y sin haber desayunado.

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos buscando el de su interés. Al llegar al final de la biblioteca se percató de un sonido, alguien respiraba agitadamente, el sonido era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo notara. Hermione se acercó un poco para observar de quien era aquella respiración, cuando vio quién era inmediatamente retrocedió hasta quedar detrás de el estante de libros. Se trataba de Malfoy… Hermione intento no hacer ningún sonido que la delatara y se quedó observando. Malfoy se encontraba de espaldas a ella, temblaba ligeramente y respiraba agitadamente, ambas manos se encontraban a la altura de la cabeza tomando su cabello con desesperación. Hermione no sabía que sentir, nunca había visto así a Malfoy, tampoco era como si le importará lo que al rubio le ocurría; lo cierto era que su relación había sido más tormentosa que agradable. Sin embargo, sus observaciones del día anterior le empezaban a brindar curiosidad a la chica, una curiosidad que no tendría que sentir, una curiosidad que le podía traer problemas…

-¡Maldición! – Soltó de golpe Malfoy. Hermione retrocedió un poco más. - ¿Te diviertes Granger? – Hermione sintió que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?, ¿Por qué rayos no se había dado la vuelta en cuanto lo vio?, ¿Qué le hizo permanecer ahí como estúpida observándolo? Hermione salió del lugar donde estaba escondida. - ¿Acostumbras espiar a todas las personas o solo es un habito que adquiriste hacia mí? – Hermione frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos ante esta acusación.

-¿A qué te refieres Malfoy?.

-Me refiero a que desde ayer me observas, en el gran comedor. La pregunta es ¿Por qué lo haces? No voy a hacer nada malo si es lo que temes, así que puedes dejar de molestarme.

-No pienso que hagas algo malo. – Dijo Hermione sorprendiéndose ante la verdad de aquellas palabras. Sus pensamientos sobre Malfoy eran una montaña rusa, primero no confiaba en él y pensaba que había intenciones ocultas en sus acciones, después pensaba que tal vez si había cambiado, que no podía prejuzgar a una persona solo porque veía sospechoso su actuar, Ahora no creía que estuviera haciendo nada malo, por el contrario, sentía curiosidad sobre lo que pudiera estar pasándole al chico y de alguna manera aquella escena de él temblando y respirando agitadamente le habían hecho sentir algo similar a la compasión. - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Malfoy camino hacia la mesa y se sentó. Por alguna razón que Hermione desconocía, lo siguió hasta aquella mesa y se sentó frente a él, esperando una respuesta.

-Escuche un ruido. Ningún estudiante en su sano juicio viene a la biblioteca a estas horas, solo tú harías eso. La conclusión fue demasiado obvia.

Eso era exactamente lo que había pensado Hermione en cuanto entro a la biblioteca. Una vez resuelta su duda la chica pensó que lo más sensato era salir de ahí, sin embargo, otra duda surgió y en vista de que el chico parecía más que dispuesto a responderlas hizo la pregunta:

-¿A qué te referías con que antes de venir a Hogwarts éramos solo niños?.

-¿Perdón?.

-Ayer cuando me ayudaste con el libro en la biblioteca, te pregunte por que lo hacías y tú me respondiste eso; "¿Sabes que antes de venir a Hogwarts éramos solo niños?". He estado dándole vueltas a esa frase, pensando en lo que significa, pero no tiene sentido. ¿A qué te referías?

-¿Por qué nos detestábamos Granger?.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me detestas?. – Pregunto la chica con sorpresa

-Obviamente ya no lo hago. Como te dije ayer: Yo no te odio, y no creo haberte odiado antes.- Contesto el chico, esta vez viendo firmemente a Hermione.

-Eso parecía. - Susurró ella sin ahondar más en el tema. ¿Qué caso tenía discutir sobre lo que le molestaba en el pasado? – No sé, nunca entendí porque parecía que me detestabas más que a la mayoría. – Dijo, respondiendo la pregunta del chico. - De todos los "Sangres sucias" que hay en el colegio decidiste elegirme a mí. Tal vez porque soy amiga de Harry Potter, no lo sé.

-No lo vuelvas a decir.

-¿El qué?.

-"Sangre sucia", no lo vuelvas a decir. Escucha Granger, yo era un total imbécil. Es todo lo que tienes que saber.

Dicho esto, Malfoy tomó rápido sus cosas y se fue. Hermione se quedó sentada, estaba desconcertada por lo que había sucedido aquella mañana. Ella y Malfoy habían tenido una conversación por decirse "Civilizada". Pero Hermione aún tenía muchas dudas, dudas sobre la actitud del chico durante la conversación. Seguía sin entender la frase que había dicho el día anterior, no entendía porque Malfoy le pidió que no volviera a decir "Sangre sucia". No entendía porque le hablaba con tanta naturalidad, porque no se había molestado por haberlo espiado. No entendía también porque durante la conversación él mantenía su brazo izquierdo tenso, como si no quisiera que aquel brazo en particular estuviera cerca de ella. Hermione había observado también que su mano izquierda temblaba….

.

.

.Cuando Hermione llegó al Gran Comedor lo encontró lleno, era normal pues ya era tarde. Apenas disponía de unos cuantos minutos para desayunar. Instintivamente dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar de Slytherin, específicamente de Malfoy. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el brazo izquierdo de Malfoy… Era el brazo de… No, no iba a sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Tomó su lugar frente a Ron que se encontraba comiendo salvajemente lo que se le presentara en la mesa.

-¿Y Harry?. – Preguntó la chica en cuanto se sentó.

-No sé. Ayer no llego de la cita que tenía con Dumbeldore.

-¿No llegó?, ¿Y tú estás comiendo sin preocuparte por eso?. – Le reprochó Hermione.

-No es para tanto. A lo mejor se quedó con Dumbeldore. De cualquier forma, pensaba buscarlo después del desayuno. – Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-Eres incorregible. Iré a buscarlo. – La chica hizo acopio de levantarse.

-No hace falta. Está ahí. – Señalo a Harry que se encontraba al principio del Gran Comedor.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?. – Pregunto Hermione agresivamente en cuanto llego Harry.

-Yo… Estaba con Dumbeldore. – Dijo rápidamente el chico buscando justificar su tardanza.

-No puede ser que desaparezcas de esa manera. Y que tú, Ron, te muestres tan desinteresado en él…-

Los siguientes minutos Hermione le dio un discurso a sus amigos sobre la falta de tacto, la responsabilidad, etc. Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin una persona observaba discretamente como ella los reprimía, sin pasar por alto el hecho de que la chica lo buscará con la mirada.

.

.

.

El fin de semana llegó. Hermione pretendía pasar el día leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, sin embargo, Ron y Harry le suplicaron que fuera a ver la práctica de **Quidditch**. Hermione acepto a regañadientes, no es que no apoyara al equipo de Gryffindor, simplemente los deportes no eran lo suyo, y no le interesaba si ganaban o perdían. En realidad pensaba que Hogwarts podría realizar actividades extracurriculares un poco más culturales, no es que el Quidditch no fuera cultura, simplemente pensaba en algo más intelectual.

Al llegar al campo el equipo de Slytherin y el de Gryffindor pelearon por ver cuál de los dos merecía practicar, aquello era muy común excepto por una cosa que Hermione no paso por alto: 

-¿Dónde está Malfoy?. – Se preguntó la chica sin percatarse de que había hecho la pregunta en voz alta. Ron la volteó a ver haciendo una mueca, como si le hubiesen arrojado baba de caracol en la cara.

-¿Por qué preguntas por él? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo. – Casi acabo de comer.

-Bueno, él es parte del equipo ¿No?. – Dijo Hermione entornando los ojos ante el comentario del chico.

-No lo sé. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que era un completo idiota al jugar y pensó en hacernos un favor, para variar, y librarnos de su presencia…

Para ese punto Hermione había dejado de escuchar. Malfoy era un muy buen jugador y se notaba que al igual que el 90% de la población masculina de Hogwarts le encantaba aquel deporte. Ron era por su parte un muy mal jugador, le molestaba su soberbia al no aceptar que su experiencia en el deporte era baja, pero sobre todo le molestaba haber pensado en Malfoy. No era que a Hermione le hubiera surgido un cariño repentino hacia el chico, era más bien curiosidad por saber porque Malfoy actuaba como la persona más triste y solitaria del colegio y a la vez actuaba como alguien diferente a quien no conocía, como si toda esa tristeza se concentrara en la amabilidad.

Durante los días pasados lo había observado más de lo que le gustaría. Le desconcertaba que el chico no pareciera ser amable con nadie más, ni hablar con nadie más, ni demostrar algún cambio con nadie más, solo con ella.

-Te puedes sentar en aquella banca. – Le indico Ginny sacándola de sus pensamientos. Hermione se dirigió hacía el lugar que la pelirroja le había señalado y así transcurrió el resto de la tarde…

.

.

.

La práctica de Quidditch terminó bastante noche, Hermione apenas tenía tiempo de ir a la biblioteca a tomar el libro que deseaba leer el día siguiente, claro que podría haber ido al día siguiente, pero no le gustaba procrastinar, así que optó por ir corriendo. Entró rápido al sitio y fue directo al estante en donde se encontraba el libro, para su desgracia la señora Pince ya no estaba cuando llegó a registrar el libro. Hermione decidió quedarse en la biblioteca a leer tan solo un par de capítulos para aprovechar el hecho de ir corriendo hasta allá. Se sentó en el fondo del pasillo en el suelo y comenzó a leer.

Era de madrugada y Hermione sabía que estar ahí era infringir las normas, sin embargo, no encontraba el momento preciso para dejar de leer aquel libro, lo mejor era terminarlo. Estaba a punto de terminar el libro cuando una voz la sacó de su lectura.

-No deberías estar aquí. – Dijo un Draco Malfoy con muy poca amabilidad. Hermione levantó la vista hacia el chico frunciendo el sueño.

-Tu tampoco deberías estar aquí.

-En realidad, vengo aquí todas las noches. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, acto seguido se recargó en el estante y se dejó caer, quedando casi frente a Hermione. – No lo entiendo, porque tú estás aquí a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

-Le-leía un libro y no pude parar hasta terminarlo. ¿Cómo es que precisamente estas aquí? Digo, la biblioteca es bastante grande, ¿Cómo es posible que me encontraras?

-Te reías. – Dijo el chico alzando la vista al techo y cerrando los ojos.

-Oh. – Hermione recordaba haber reído en un par de ocasiones. - ¿Por qué vienes aquí todas las noches?.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Granger. – En el fondo Hermione sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no evito que por alguna razón se sintiera ofendida. Era ridículo, Malfoy la había insultado en el pasado de las peores formas posibles y solo esa vez, con algo de lo que tenía razón se había ofendido. Tal vez era porque comenzaba a ser amable con ella y aun así no lo pensaba dos veces antes de decirle que no era de su incumbencia. Hermione tomo su suéter y estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse del lugar cuando el Malfoy volvió a hablar:

-No puedo dormir. – Dijo el chico en un momento de sinceridad. Hermione se quedó en el lugar en donde estaba. Pudo haber tomado sus cosas e irse, pudo haberle dado un pequeño consejo e irse, se pudo haber ido así; sin más, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó ahí.

-¿Has leído algún libro Muggle? – Malfoy bajo la mirada incrédulo ante la pregunta infantil de Hermione. Negó con la cabeza. – Este se llama "La guía del viajero intergaláctico", creo que te puede gustar mucho, es de ciencia ficción y es una trilogía de cinco libros.

-¿Trilogía de cinco libros?, eso no tiene sentido Granger.

-Así lo describe el autor. – Hermione extendió el libro hacia Malfoy, el chico se quedó estático durante algunos segundos y finalmente lo tomo viendo fijamente la portada y analizándolo. Los libros muggles eran muy parecidos a los mágicos, pero sin toda la faramalla que venía con estos últimos.

-Intentaré leer tu intento de libro. – Dijo Malfoy en un tono burlón.

-¿A qué llamarías tu un libro descente? Por favor no me digas que "Quidditch a través del tiempo".

-¿El qué? Por supuesto que no. – Respondió Malfoy con una mueca de desagrado. – Sonetos del hechicero es un libro que vale la pena leer.

.Vaya, no creí que leyeras poesía.

-Claro. La poesía es el eco de la melodía del universo en el corazón de los humanos. Sin poesía la luna solo es luna.

Hermione sonrió ante aquella descripción, Nunca había conocido a un chico que gustara de la poesía, y en esos momentos su sorpresa era que ese chico era precisamente Malfoy.

Ambos platicaron toda la noche de toda clase de libros tanto muggles como mágicos. Intercambiaron títulos, se hablaron como dos iguales, como dos viejos amigos que compartían un gusto. Cuando se quedaron sin títulos en la mente simplemente alzaron la mirada apoyándose en el estante y cerraron los ojos. Hermione quedándose dormida y Malfoy disfrutando de la primera noche despreocupada, de la primera charla amena y del primer sentimiento de paz que tenía en mucho tiempo. Bajo la mirada para observar a la castaña que yacía en el suelo dormida, ella temblaba ligeramente así que tomo su abrigo y se lo colocó cuidadosamente encima. Tomó el libro y vio la portada sonriendo levemente. Si, esa noche no había tenido que pensar en su brazo izquierdo…

.

.

.

.Bien, hasta aquí llega el capítulo 3. Solo quiero decir un par de cosas:

La actitud de Draco no es solo porque sí. Hay motivaciones fuertes para que ambos personajes estén congeniando tan bien y tan pacíficamente, solo que se verán más adelante. Sé que en la mayoría de los fics Dramione se ve a un Malfoy agresivo, este fic pretende explorar una faceta diferente. Claro, conozco la personalidad del personaje, pero créanme que hay un porqué de que sea diferente.

Como dije anteriormente, soy una escritora amateur por así decirlo, así que si hay errores de redacción les pido me lo hagan saber. Esto es un pasatiempo, pero pretendo hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Tengo muchas ideas sobre este fic, ya hay una historia sólida, un desarrollo sólido. Lo que pase de aquí en adelante será importante para este.

Por último. Quiero recomendarles el libro que mencione: "La guía del viajero intergaláctico". Si ya lo has leído sabrás que es un libro excepcional con la mejor redacción que he leído. Van a pasar un buen rato, con una buena historia y un humor muy inteligente.

Espero les haya gustado mucho.

.

EML


	4. Chapter 4

PÁLIDA LUNA.

CAPITULO 4….

Holo. Aquí esta otro capítulo de esta historia. Quizá piensen que es una de tantas historias cursis y clichés, con alguno que otro malentendido que en algún momento se aclarará. Me temo decirles que no será así. ¿Qué les puedo decir?, me gusta el drama, así que esta historia se enfocará en eso. Solo me queda decirles que antes de ir a eso me gustaría explorar el enamoramiento, por lo cual me temo que este fic será largo, o al menos eso planeo.

Le quiero agradecer a _, el segundo review de esta historia, no tienes idea de la emoción que sentí cuando vi el segundo comentario. Como dije anteriormente, soy una escritora por decirlo "amateur" y necesito correcciones para hacer esto lo mejor posible.

Por último, tengo que decirles que estoy sumamente triste, el cantante principal de mi banda favorita se suicidó. Creo que muchos si no han escuchado su música si han oído hablar de él. Chester Bennington tenía problemas de depresión, problemas que venía arrastrando, aún estoy en shock ante su decisión, no lo juzgo ni a nadie que lo haga, solo les quiero decir que cualquier cosa por más difícil que sea pueden comentarla, ya sea con amigos, familia o siempre pueden crear un hobbie que les ayude a sobrellevar cualquier dificultad. Me entristeció mucho la noticia, las canciones de Linkin Park siempre me ayudaron en los momentos más difíciles, quizá les parezca absurdo, pero así es. Y aunque sé que ninguna persona cercana a él va a leer esto, quiero dedicar el capítulo a Chester Bennington, una leyenda ya en la música.

Capítulo 4… HEAVY

 _La noche había caído sobre la mansión Malfoy. Un niño caminaba descalzo entre la oscuridad de la noche y la frialdad del ambiente. Se dirigía a la habitación de sus padres, había escuchado gritos desde su recámara. No le gustaba que sus papás gritaran o pelearan, no lo entendía._

 _-Apenas es un niño. – Escucho alegar a su madre. – Si empiezas a imponerle esas ideas vas a terminar por hacerlo parte de un movimiento al cual no quiero que pertenezca._

 _-Es un honor pertenecer a esto Narcissa. Nuestra posición nos obliga, nuestro linaje nos obliga. Nuestro estatus ¿Quieres que terminemos siendo rechazados por las personas poderosas?, ¿Quieres que nos quedemos sin un centavo? – Clamaba enfurecido su padre._

 _-Preferiría eso. La última vez que apoyamos eso terminamos mal. No quiero que mi hijo crezca con ideas de mortífago, no quiero que mi hijo sea uno._

 _-No lo será Narcissa, el señor tenebroso ya no existe._

 _-Entonces deja de inculcarle odio a Draco. Es solo un niño de 6 años._

 _-Él tiene que saber cuál es su lugar, cuál es su posición en este mundo, tiene que continuar con el legado Malfoy. Los sangre sucia son parias de la sociedad, no pondrás en riesgo lo que he construido, lo que mi familia ha construido durante generaciones. – Narcissa volteó la mirada. Draco los observaba y no entendía todos esos términos: "Mortífagos", "Sangre sucia", ¿A qué se refería su padre con eso?. – Escucha. Nuestro apellido es todo lo que tenemos, ¿Crees que aspiraríamos a todo el poder que tenemos solo por nuestras buenas intenciones?. La gente poderosa tiene ideales Narcissa. Es conservadora y desea que las buenas costumbres sigan vigentes porque sus antepasados así fueron educados. Dependemos de las buenas relaciones con la gente poderosa, dependemos de nuestros ideales, dependemos de un mundo en el que ricos y poderosos sean de un mismo linaje, en el que nuestro apellido y nuestra sangre sean importantes, de lo contrario no podemos aspirar a la grandeza inmediata, de lo contrario las personas que piensan que tienen derecho a dichas aspiraciones luchará por llegar a la cima y lo logrará. Hasta ahora no lo han hecho porque somos un grupo, porque mientras sigamos creyendo que son inferiores a nosotros estaremos en lo alto; un puesto que nadie más tendrá si nosotros no lo queremos así. Por ello tenemos que seguir con esto Narcissa, no podemos dejar que algún destello de moralidad colapse todo el sistema. Nuestra responsabilidad, nuestro deber es que Draco siga con nuestra herencia. Él tiene que aprender a ser inflexible y duro, aprenderá a ser firme ante las personas inferiores a él, a no ser débil y cobarde._

 _Narcissa solo calló. Draco entendió entonces que lo que su padre había dicho era cierto. El silencio de Narcissa le había otorgado la razón. No sabía bien a que se refería su padre, pero era un tipo duro con un temple y un porte admirable, Draco lo amaba y aquel discurso era inspirador, aquel era un discurso ganador, había podido callar a su querida madre, tenía que haber ganado, claro que sí._

 _Draco se dirigió hacia su habitación repasando las palabras de su padre como sagradas. Para un niño de su edad era comprensible tener un ejemplo a seguir; para Draco ese ejemplo era su padre, el hombre que le reprimía cada que hacía algo incorrecto y que le premiaba cuando hacía las cosas como el las ordenaba. Para otros niños aquello hubiese sido traumático, pero para Draco no lo era. Amaba a su padre y a su madre por igual. Incluso a su madre un poco más. Pero admiraba a su padre, la manera de imponer orden, su firmeza y perseverancia…_

-Solo una fachada, solo un cobarde. – Susurró Draco mientras recordaba aquel día. El comienzo de su adoctrinamiento, de su "Gran educación".

En sus manos había una carta con un discurso similar. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus púpilas, pero no permitió que hubieran más. Había leído aquella carta una y otra vez, esperando encontrar una disculpa o una despedida más adecuada, pero todo lo que había encontrado era a un cobarde que se escudaba en sus "Ideales", lo único que vio era a un padre manipulador.

Theo entró a la habitación buscando a Draco con la mirada. Estaba hecha un desastre, parecía que un torbellino había pasado por el lugar, sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia. Lo encontró tirado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared y las rodillas en el pecho, sosteniendo aquella maldita carta. Se veía pacífico, y si no lo conociera pensaría que así era, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Draco veía la carta con una mezcla de odio y dolor. Theo se acercó dos pasos hacia el chico.

-Lo lamento. – Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Theo.

-Deja tu estúpida compasión. No te queda, - Siseó Draco.

-No es compasión, solo empatía, deberías intentar sentirla. - Por alguna razón lejos de molestarle el comentario se lo agradeció, lo que menos quería escucharlo hablarle con mimos y cariños.

.¿Has hablado con…?

-No, creo que solo me dejó esto y se fue el muy infeliz.

-¿Por eso no llegaste ayer en la noche?.

Draco negó con la cabeza. En realidad, no recordaba aquello hasta ese momento. Ese día dejó la biblioteca y a una Granger envuelta en su abrigo. Tomó el libro que ella le ofreció y se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar encontró la carta que tenía en sus manos y al leer el remitente comenzó a destruir la habitación hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido y se sentó a leerla. No era bueno, no era nada bueno…

.

..

…

….

Hermione se levantó del suelo observando el abrigo que la cubrió durante la noche, un abrigo negro, pero sobre todo cálido e inesperado. Volteo buscando en los alrededores de la biblioteca al dueño de aquel abrigo, pero no logró localizarlo. Lo que sí logró localizar fue a la señora Pince entrando por la puerta principal. Inmediatamente Hermione tomo el abrigo y caminó sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada, cuando la señora Pince estuvo fuera de su vista Hermione salió corriendo del lugar.

Al llegar a su habitación la chica soltó el abrigo que llevaba sobre la cama. Aquello había sido el colmo de lo extraño. Era cierto que los sucesos anteriores la habían dejado sorprendida, pero nada como aquel gesto. Hermione se duchó, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado Malfoy, pero sobre todo en lo bien que ella había asimilado aquel cambio. Lo más seguro, lo más racional era que ella estuviera a la defensiva, dudando cada paso y huyendo cada que lo veía, pero algo en su actuar le hacía bajar la guardia. Apenas habían pasado días desde el primer indicio de amabilidad. Se sentía bien dejar los prejuicios a un lado, se sentía bien haberle dado aquel libro, ¿Por qué se lo había dado?, la respuesta estaba clara: La declaración del chico sobre su insomnio le dio cierta simpatía. No era para menos, los Malfoy estaban siendo repudiados por la sociedad ya que la gran mayoría sabían que eran parte de la desgracia que asediaba al mundo mágico. La gran pregunta era: ¿Malfoy era parte de aquella desgracia?.

Aquellos pensamientos alarmaron a Hermione. Desde que iniciaron las clases en Hogwarts no habían tenido noticias del mundo mágico en general. Rara vez leía "El profeta", y en esas pocas veces ninguna noticia era relevante. Quizá estaba exagerando, quizá el ministerio estaba poniendo orden, quizá… Quizá debió preguntarle a Harry que había hablado con Dumbeldore, estaba tan preocupada por reprenderles que se le olvidó ese pequeño detalle.

.

.

.

Hermione bajó a la sala común. Ahí estaba Harry, ella se acercó feliz de verlo, sin embargo, se percató de que el semblante del chico era serio, tenía que estar ocurriendo algo. Recordó lo que había pensado momentos atrás en la ducha.

-Harry. – Llamó Hermione al chico y se acercó sentándose frente a él. – Te noto preocupado, ¿Pasa algo?. – Harry la miro a los ojos, estaban nublados por una fina capa acuosa.

-Supongo que puedo decirte esto. – Dijo entre dientes. – Ginny y yo nos besamos hace una semana. – Confesó el chico, omitiendo los detalles del "porque" y de lo demás que había hecho ese día.

-Eso es fabuloso. – Dijo Hermione alegremente. Recordaba el día que habían terminado y entendía las razones de Harry; él sabía que era el elegido para una carga muy pesada e intentaba protegerla, eso lo entendía. No obstante, creía que Harry merecía una oportunidad de ser feliz, de vivir una vida normal o un intento de esta, merecía tener por una única vez lo que se le había negado de niño.

-No lo es. – Contestó Harry con dolor. – Acabo de volver a romperle el corazón Hermione, no puedo estar con ella.

-Pero la amas.

-Sí, por eso no debo dejarla enamorarse de alguien que probablemente no tenga futuro. Sé que lo entiendes Hermione, por eso te lo dije. – Pero Hermione no entendía, ella creía que si dos personas se amaban podían contra cualquier obstáculo, contra cualquier demonio. Parecía cursi, pero ese era su concepto de amor.

Decidió no decir nada más. Simplemente se limitó a acercarse a Harry y abrazarlo. Este le correspondió el abrazo

.

Hermione intentó animar a Harry durante el día, tratando de no mencionar el asunto de Dumbeldore. Estaba claro que Harry estaba agobiado y ella no quería hacérselo más difícil. En la noche Hermione se fue a su recamará. Al llegar a la habitación y encaminarse a su cama encontró el abrigo que durante la madrugada la había protegido del frío. Tenía que entregárselo a Malfoy y agradecerle el gesto, o al menos aquel había sido el pretexto para dirigirse a la biblioteca a esas horas de la noche. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca no había más que silencio, Hermione esperó en el lugar cuestionándose en cada momento el estar ahí esperando a alguien que hasta hacia poco odiaba. Lo que buscaba ella en realidad era una charla amena, como la que había tenido una noche atrás, la única charla medianamente inteligente que tuvo con alguien sobre algo que de verdad le interesaba: "Los libros". La situación obtenía puntos extra por ser con una persona a la que interiormente compadecía e incomprendida a la vez. Era el ambiente perfecto: Intriga, compasión, interés, curiosidad, empatía, y quizá solo quizá la posibilidad de una nueva amistad.

¿Pero que estaba pensando?. Días atrás Malfoy le dijo que no eran amigos y que nunca lo serían, ¿Por qué esperaría que una persona como él aceptara empatizar con alguien como ella?. Sin embargo, la noche pasada ocurrió lo contrario, aquello era la pauta necesaria para que ella acudiera a aquel lugar para devolver un abrigo que podía ser devuelto a cualquier hora del día.

Pasaron minutos y Hermione se había desesperado. No esperaba que apareciese en un instante, pero hubiera ayudado bastante que fuera así. Estuvo a punto de marcharse pensando que aquello era una tontería cuando escuchó un gritillo, era apenas audible pero lo suficiente como para llamar su atención. Hermione se guio por el ruido hasta que dio con el lugar donde salió aquel grito. Malfoy se encontraba ahí, por supuesto que sí. Quizá estuviera ahí desde que ella llegó. El chico estaba de espaldas y temblaba apretando su brazo izquierdo con violencia.

Esta vez Hermione no quiso ocultarse detrás de un estante ni espiar al chico. Esta vez tomo valor y caminó hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente. Se sentó en la silla. Malfoy la vio con extrañeza, sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos y tenían una rabia contenida.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?. – Preguntó con enojo. Hermione solo atinó a decir lo único que se le ocurría.

-Vine a devolverte esto. – Dijo poniendo el abrigo sobre la mesa y levantando la barbilla. Malfoy había vuelto a ser grosero y Hermione no iba a permitírselo.

-Bien. Si es todo puedes irte por donde llegaste.

-Creo que no podía esperar nada más de ti, creo que me equivoque pensando que podías ser diferente. En fin, disfruta tu miseria Malfoy. – Hermione hizo ademán de levantarse. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando la voz de Malfoy la hizo detenerse en seco.

-Por eso viniste esta noche ¿No es así? Eres tan perfecta e idealista que esperabas encontrar a un Malfoy renovado, con ganas de ser tu amigo, por eso ayer te quedaste ¿No? Eres patética, intentando salvar a todos, incluso al desgraciado que te ha hecho la vida imposible desde primer año y que te ha hablado bonito un par de veces. No eres más que un intento de heroína.

-¿Quién te hizo el centro del universo Malfoy?. Entre a devolverte un estúpido abrigo y ya te has inventado una patética historia sobre como intento salvarte…

Draco dejó de verla, su mirada se estaba nublando, todo le daba vueltas y las palabras de la chica eran inentendibles. De pronto Malfoy cayó al suelo. Hermione corrió hacia él inclinandosé para verlo mejor. De su piel emanaba sudor, aquello no era normal pues era una noche fría y Malfoy no estaba abrigado.

-Vete. – Musitó el muchacho cuando Hermione hizo ademan de tocarle la frente. Aun así, Hermione decidió comprobar su temperatura, como lo sospecho el chico tenía fiebre.

-Estas ardiendo Malfoy. Debo llevarte a la enfermería. – Dijo ignorando la petición del chico. Lo tomo del brazo izquierdo para levantarlo provocando una reacción violenta por parte del chico.

-No. – Gritó Draco apartando la mano de la Gryffindor de un golpe.

-No seas testarudo, estas ardiendo, literalmente ardiendo en fiebre.

-No vuelvas a tocarme. – Hermione lo vio claramente ofendida. "Necesita ayuda", se recordaba para no dejarlo ahí a su suerte.

-No seas infantil Malfoy. Puedes meterte tus problemas de sangre por donde mejor te quepa, pero hazlo cuando estés en la enfermería y no seas un cargo para mi conciencia.

-No me lleves a la enfermería por favor, se me pasará. No me lleves por favor. – Suplicaba Malfoy prácticamente inconsciente. Hermione estaba segura de que a esas alturas Malfoy comenzaba a delirar, su aspecto delataba su estado físico, también podría asegurar que desde que lo encontró en la biblioteca volaba en fiebre.

-No te duermas Malfoy. Maldición. – La chica no sabía qué hacer, lo más razonable era hacerle caso al sentido común y llevarlo a la fuerza a que lo revisara Madame Pomfrey, sin embargo, algo en su voz, en su súplica hizo que Hermione descartara esa opción a petición del chico. Como pudo movió a Malfoy hacía la silla y se incorporó a su altura tomando su rostro entre las manos.

-Escucha Malfoy. Te llevaré a un lugar que conozco para que te recuestes, pero tienes que ayudarme. – Malfoy abrió los ojos poco a poco observando el brillo de los ojos de Hermione. El chico puso todo de sí para levantarse, tambaleándose un poco. Hermione lo tomo de los hombros ayudándole a sostenerse

-Pon un brazo en mis hombros. – Le pidió Hermione tomando uno de los brazos del chico. Malfoy se apartó bruscamente casi cayéndose en el movimiento. Hermione jaló de él para evitar que se cayera y paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros.

-Tendrás que dejar de ser tan testarudo, intento ayudarte, pero me lo haces muy difícil. – Malfoy dejó de luchar y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que Hermione. Juntos salieron de la biblioteca, la chica volteaba a todos lados para ver si no se acercaba nadie, al percatarse de que estaban solos siguió su andar hacia el lugar que ella creía podía servirle. Al llegar a la sala de menesteres Hermione se detuvo junto con Malfoy.

"Necesito una cama y medicinas para la fiebre.". Pensó Hermione e inmediatamente después la pared se abrió dándoles pasó. En el interior había una cama, varias mantas y un buró con algunas medicinas encima de este. Hermione se aproximó a la cama dejando caer a Malfoy en ella, lo acomodó y se dirigió a la mesita que se encontraba al lado tomando un frasco de medicina.

-Malfoy. Tienes que tomar esto. – Le pidió alzando un poco la cabeza del chico. Malfoy tomó la poción y dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada.

-No creo que deba quedarme Malfoy. Tal vez si le aviso a alguien que estas aquí ellos vengan. – A Hermione no le parecía buena idea quedarse con Malfoy, ambos eran menos que conocidos y aquello era una situación demasiado privada. Tampoco le parecía ya una buena opción llevar a Malfoy a la sala de menesteres. ¿Qué estaba pensando?. Era obvio que últimamente no estaba usando su sentido común muy bien.

-Nadie vendrá. – Susurró Malfoy. En su tono de voz no había lastima por sí mismo, simplemente estaba diciendo algo que a Hermione le resultaba triste. - ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme?. – Preguntó cuando estuvo un poco más recuperado.

Hermione se calló por unos momentos pensando en la respuesta, pensando porque había decidido ayudarle. ¿Había sido solo su tono de súplica la que le hizo llevarle ahí? La respuesta no estaba clara pues existían muchas razones para ayudarle.

-No podía dejarte en la biblioteca. – Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-Pudiste llevarme a la enfermería, así no tendrías que quedarte aquí.

-Me lo pediste Malfoy. Tienes razón, solo has sido amable un par de veces conmigo entre una pila de basura que siempre me decías. Pero por algún extraño motivo eso es suficiente para mí. – Dijo sentándose frente a él y viéndole fijamente a los ojos. Malfoy se perdió en la mirada de Hermione. Sus ojos eran cafés y grandes, pero su mirada era tierna, como de alguien que solo conoce la bondad, de alguien que es capaz de ayudar a quien solo la había tratado como basura. Malfoy solo se perdió en su mirada. – Supongo que la pregunta aquí es: ¿Por qué has sido amable conmigo? A decir verdad, no creo que alguna vez te haya importado el cómo me tratabas o el cómo me llamabas. ¿Por qué de pronto me ayudas con un libro o podemos tener una charla de horas sobre algo?

Hermione se quedó esperando una respuesta que no llegó inmediatamente.

-Porque eres a la persona que peor he tratado. – Dijo con la vista baja.

-Eso no parecía importarte antes.

-Claro que no. – Dijo el chico soltando un pequeña risa. – A mi padre lo encerraron en Azkaban por ser un estúpido mortífago. – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por esta declaración, ¿Cuántas cosas no sabia de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico desde que entraron a Hogwarts?, todo aquello le parecía extraño, no había oído nada del encarcelamiento de Lucius Malfoy y ciertamente no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico.- El día de hoy murió, ¿Sabes que fue lo último que me dijo?. – Le preguntó a Hermione viéndola directamente a los ojos, estos tenían dos capas de agua apenas perceptible, pero ante la cercanía se podía notar. – Pura mierda racista. Desde niño me dijeron que eso era lo correcto. Que tú, que todos los hijos de muggles eran repudiables, que eso me iba a hacer grande. No me gusta mi mente en este momento Granger, soy un asco.

Hermione seguía viéndolo a los ojos, analizando la veracidad de sus palabras. Sorprendentemente le parecía lo más real que alguien le hubiese dicho.

-Deseas hablarme porque sientes culpa.

-No. Deseo hablarte porque no quiero seguir creyendo que todo lo que me dijo mi padre era real, porque no quiero convertirme en aquello que crearon, en lo que hicieron de mi, no quiero convertirme en eso. Yo no elegí que mi mente fuera un puto desastre, no quiero que lo sea. Mis padres, mis compañeros de casa, me convirtieron en un monstruo. No deseo hablarte, necesito saber que puedo ser diferente contigo. – musitó esto último tomándole la mano a la chica. Ella lo dejó, estaba petrificada por aquellos ojos que por primera vez le hablaban con sinceridad, con angustia, con hambre de comprensión. Las manos de Hermione eran suaves, delgadas y cálidas. – Que no soy un monstruo.

-No eres un monstruo Malfoy. – dijo la chica después de un rato. - Te inculcaron valores equivocados, pero esto que haces… Puedes confiar en mí. – Hermione cubrió su mano con la que tenía libre acariciándole con el pulgar. Malfoy cerró los ojos saboreando el momento de paz y sinceridad que estaba teniendo.

-No tienes que quedarte. – Dijo Malfoy.

-¿Estas loco? – preguntó queriendo liberar la tensión del momento. – No puedo dejarte aquí enfermo y solo, no es humano.

Hermione tomó la silla que estaba junto a ella y la colocó frente a la cama. Esa noche Malfoy durmió por primera vez en meses sin preocuparse por su brazo y Hermione supo que las personas podían cambiar de golpe, sin previo aviso. Ambos se quedaron dormidos.

.

..

…

Hola. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Solo quería sugerirles que escuchen la canción del título: "Heavy". Es una canción muy buena que creo que viene bien a este capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer esto, prometo hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. /

EML.


	5. Chapter 5

PÁLIDA LUNA.

Capitulo 5…. Una chica, una habitación.

Hola n.n. Siento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. No sé si me extrañaron o a la historia, pero aun así aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Debo admitir que me tomo un tiempo saber cómo quedaría, lo analicé y lo analicé hasta que no me quedo nada más por cambiar.

Quizá ya hayan notado este pequeño patrón al inicio de cada capítulo que va entre flasbacks, el futuro y sueños, espero no estar enredando mucho la historia y que sean fáciles de distinguir, si no es así les agradecería mucho que me lo hicieran saber para cambiar esto de manera que sea entendible y claro.

Por último, este capítulo va dedicado a esa persona que se ha convertido en mi Draco Malfoy, o más bien en mi Hermione (ya lo entenderán en el capítulo) en todo este tiempo, creo que a todos nos hace falta una persona con la cual nos podamos expresar y que nos tranquilicé en los tiempos difíciles. Bien, aquí está:

.

.

.

.

Siento la calma del atardecer. Veo con nostalgia a los niños que juegan con sus padres, a las parejas que se toman de la mano y se abrazan protegiéndose del frío. Es increíble cómo solo empiezas a desear algo cuando sabes que no lo puedes tener, como anhelas tener la oportunidad de elegirlo.

Venir a este lugar es una tortura necesaria, es el castigo que elegí por mis errores, sin embargo, es un castigo que me inspira calma y ansiedad a la vez… es difícil de explicarlo.

\- Siempre he creído que tienes una hermosa mirada. – Dice la persona que está al lado mío tomando asiento. No lo sentí llegar. Lo observo mientras se sienta cómodamente a mi lado, me observa y siento los escalofríos que siempre me provocó. – Pero luce diferente, no me gusta que luzca diferente.

\- ¿Cómo luce?. – Pregunto. Él aparta su mirada y la dirige hacia enfrente.

\- Luce… Luce triste.

\- Tal vez es porque así me siento. – Callamos durante un tiempo solo contemplando el paisaje, su mano rosa la mía y no dudo en tomarla y entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos. Cierro los ojos buscando guardar en mi memoria su piel, suave al tacto.

\- No debería estar aquí Hermione, la gente nos observa, sabes que no debo estar aquí.

\- Y aun así estas Draco. Quédate un poco más, solo quédate un poco más. – Le suplico apretando un poco más su mano.

\- Algún día tendremos que dejar de vernos, deberás aceptarlo, no quiero que te lastimes más Hermione.

\- Lo sé, pero no será hoy. – Hermione anhelaba aquellos momentos. Una parte de ella sabía que no era correcto, que tenía que parar todo aquello, porque era demasiado tortuoso verle. Pero la otra parte, la irracional, le daba un rayito de felicidad que solo duraba un momento, pero aquello le era suficiente para seguir…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione se quedó la mitad de la noche vigilando que a Malfoy le bajara la temperatura. Tomó el sillón que se encontraba al lado de la cama y deseo tener un libro para distraerse, acto seguido el libro apareció frente a ella. No era lo que esperaba, en realidad no le molestaba ningún género en particular, pero disfrutaba más de las novelas en donde se desenvolvían las historias más interesantes; aquellas que eran capaces de transportarte a lugares con los que solo soñarías, a escenarios particulares, el placer de leer un libro que cumpliera sus deseos más lejanos era indescriptible. Por supuesto que su vida hasta ese entonces parecía sacada de una novela, una novela que a la edad de 11 años (Antes de que su carta de aceptación llegara de sorpresa) jamás hubiera imaginado.

De reojo vio al chico que yacía en la cama. Se veía inocente, una inocencia que jamás notó que gozaba. Recordaba su primer año en Hogwarts; En su memoria no había un Malfoy metiéndose con ella a cada momento, quizá no la consideraba lo suficientemente importante para ser digna de sus insultos, lo cual acrecentaba la rareza de porque en segundo año fue más notorio su desagrado hacía ella. Malfoy le había dicho no hacía mucho que él no la odiaba. También recordaba la personalidad de su padre: fría, calculadora, siempre con un aire superior al de los demás, viendo a todos como si fuesen cucarachas que no merecían ni el más mínimo acopio de respeto. Sin embargo, aquel chico que tenía frente a ella distaba mucho de ser el chico que conoció, aquel chico realmente estaba intentando que ella se olvidara de lo imbécil que fue, aquel chico tenía un semblante de miedo y tristeza.

\- No…No…No. – Comenzó a murmurar el rubio moviéndose intranquilamente. Hermione se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia el chico.

\- Malfoy… Malfoy. – Repetía mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro para intentar despertarlo. Aquello no debía ser más que una pesadilla, sin embargo, la cara del chico se deformaba por el terror, comenzaba a emanar sudor de su cuerpo y se movía violentamente. Hermione nunca había visto a alguien tan asustado con un simple sueño, el rubio realmente sentía miedo y angustia y ella estaba haciendo todo para despertarle. Coloco ambas manos en sus hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo gritando su nombre. – MALFOY!.

De pronto el chico despertó y le tomó la mano con violencia a Hermione, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y había furia contenida en su expresión mientras la veía. Hermione sintió verdadero miedo y tuvo el impulso de empujarle y salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo, la razón en ese momento no se hizo presente y solo atinó a intentar tranquilizarle..

\- Malfoy, está bien, era solo un sueño. – Susurró la chica esperando no alterarle con su voz. El chico comenzó a relajarse, soltando la mano de la chica poco a poco.

Sus miradas se encontraron. La de Malfoy detonaba miedo, angustia y arrepentimiento. La de Hermione era de temor, preocupación y sorpresa.

El chico soltó su mano como si esta le quemase y retrocedió, alejándose de ella.

\- Lo siento – Dijo con la voz quebrada. – Lo lamento tanto, no quise lastimarte. – Malfoy veía con horror la marca que le había hecho en el brazo debido a la manera en la que la había tomado. El chico respiraba agitadamente.

\- Esta bien, no me hiciste daño, está bien. – Aquellas palabras hicieron que él se destensara. No dejaba de sentirse culpable, pero sus palabras de alguna manera lo tranquilizaban.

\- No has dormido, deberías dormir. – Malfoy no pasó desapercibidas las ojeras de Hermione, su cara de sueño, el libro que se encontraba en el sillón donde seguramente se había encontrado. No debería de haberle dado tanta importancia a las acciones de la castaña, pues de seguro lo habría hecho por cualquier otra persona, así era ella; Noble. Cuidaba de cualquiera, incluso si ese alguien era un imbécil como lo había sido él por tanto tiempo. No obstante, incluso aquello, que estaba seguro haría por cualquier otro, le hacía sentir increíblemente bien, hacía mucho tiempo que alguien se preocupaba por él o velaba por su salud.

\- No. – Negó Hermione. – No necesito dormir.

\- Créeme, lo necesitas. – Dijo con una media sonrisa. – Aprovecha que tú puedes hacerlo.

\- Pero tienes que descansar.

\- Yo ya no dormiré más que esto. – Decía Malfoy mientras se levantaba de la cama y le cedía el lugar a la chica, porque, ante todo, era un caballero y jamás le sugeriría dormir en el mismo lugar que él.

Hermione titubeo un poco, antes de darse por vencida y tomar el lugar. ¿A quién engañaba?, se moría de sueño y dudaba convencer al Malfoy de cambiar su opinión y volver a dormirse. Otra opción (la más sensata) era volver a su sala común y dormir en su habitación, pero era ya muy tarde, podría meterse en problemas y, la verdad sea dicha, no deseaba irse sin asegurarse de que Malfoy se encontrara bien.

\- ¿Era una pesadilla? Por eso no puedes dormir, ¿Verdad?, por las pesadillas.

Malfoy se paró en seco a espaldas de Hermione, bajo la mirada y decidió no darle una respuesta concreta, sentía pena por aquellas pesadillas y, a pesar de que sabía que ella no era una persona "chismosa", temía que le preguntara de que se trataban sus pesadillas. Le lanzó una fugaz e intensa mirada por encima del hombro, lo cual era suficiente para que Hermione entendiera que era un tema difícil para Malfoy. Ella decidió dejarlo por la paz y no interrogarlo más.

\- Duerme, me quedaré en el sillón.

Y así, unos minutos después, Hermione se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Era cierto, su falta de sueño se debía a aquellas pesadillas que lo acosaban cada noche, se debía a aquel pasado tortuoso que le apenaba, se debía a aquella chica frente a él que le recordaba a cada momento que durante toda su infancia y adolescencia fue un monstruo y que ahora sentía que aquello era real.

Odiaba a sus compañeros, que le dieron la espalda apenas los necesitó. Odiaba al mundo exterior, buenos y malos, que le habían obligado a crecer con prejuicios, prejuicios que en todas las formas posibles le habían arruinado la vida. Odiaba a los alumnos de Hogwarts, ajenos a los problemas del exterior, viviendo su adolescencia con normalidad, como si no hubiera una guerra cerca. Odiaba a los tontos amigos de Granger, porque ellos lo odiaban a él y tenían toda la maldita razón de hacerlo. Pero no la odiaba a ella, la chica con la moral más alta que conocía, que era capaz de darle una oportunidad aún sin conocer su pasado, que podía dejar a un lado tantas humillaciones, groserías y malos tratos, que era capaz de cuidarle aun cuando hacía unos días apenas se dirigían la palabra.

Lo supo desde tiempo atrás, supo que la única persona capaz de hacerlo, de no tratarlo como el monstruo que era, es precisamente ella. ¿Por qué?, porque ella era así, la conocía de toda la infancia, la había observado, su comportamiento, su carácter, sus rasgos físicos. Si había alguien que era capaz de darle una oportunidad era ella. Por eso no le odiaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verle después de esa noche, que ella lo siguiera tratando con aquella dulzura que la caracterizaba, deseaba quedarse en aquella habitación, observándole, sin nadie más. Pero sabía que aquello era imposible, tal vez solo estaba creando una falsa ilusión de una amistad, de una reivindicación que nunca llegaría.

Volteó a ver el reloj. Eran las 6 de la mañana, habían pasado 3 horas desde que despertó. Iría a buscar algo de comida antes de que los demás alumnos despertaran, de lo contrario se harían preguntas que a él le incomodarían. Al salir de la sala de menesteres todo estaba vacío, todo excepto…

\- Señor Malfoy, ¿Se encuentra bien?

El chico se tensó, a sus espaldas se encontraba la persona a la que definitivamente más detestaba, aquella voz le erizaba la piel y lo tensaba hasta puntos preocupantes. El anciano profesor notaba aquella reacción.

\- ¿Le importa? – Dijo con voz inexpresiva en cuanto volteó a verlo. Él era la única persona a la que consideraba peor que él mismo (claro, sin contar a los mortífagos y al mismo Voldemort) y, sin embargo, dependía de él totalmente. Alzó el mentón con prepotencia. – En fin, creo que eso no es de su incumbencia.

\- Por supuesto que no. – Dijo el anciano sin inmutarse por la falta de tacto del chico. – Solo creí que, debido a lo acontecido en las últimas horas, naturalmente usted se encontraba en un estado inconveniente.

Malfoy volteó los ojos con fastidio. Si había algo que detestaba precisamente de él era sus modales falsos, su tono de amabilidad y su manera de hablar tan diplomáticamente.

\- No. Gracias. – Respondió Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. – Y ahora, me dirijo naturalmente a los aposentos del Gran Comedor si ello no le crea inconvenientes innecesarios.

-Por supuesto que no. – Dijo Dumbeldore sonriente. – Pero antes de ello Señor Malfoy, el motivo de mi visita no era solamente saludarle. Quisiera hablar con usted de asuntos que nos atañen a todos. Pero no será hoy, ni mañana pues tengo que salir de viaje, pero en cuanto regrese quisiera verlo en mi despacho.

\- Claro. - Dijo dando la vuelta para dirigirse al comedor.

\- Señor Malfoy. – El chico no paraba de caminar. – A la señorita Granger le gustan los Waffles.

Draco se paró en seco, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Cuando volteó ya no había nadie en el lugar donde antes se encontraba el anciano. "Viejo brujo", pensó e hizo una nota mental: "Cuidarse mejor las espaldas".

.

.

.

Cuando Hermione despertó no había nadie más en la sala de menesteres. Se levantó colocándose sobre sus codos.

\- ¿Malfoy? – Preguntó viendo alrededor de la habitación. Se levantó para colocarse los zapatos cuando la puerta se abrió y Malfoy entró con una bandeja con comida.

\- Ya despertaste. Esperaba llegar antes de que lo hicieras. – Dijo el chico mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

\- No hacía falta. – Susurró Hermione con sonrojándose por el gesto.

\- Ayer cuidaste de mi sin ninguna obligación. Creo que te debo algo. - Hermione asintió y sin protestar más se sentó frente a la mesita. El chico se sentó en el sillón frente a ella y tomó un sándwich notando que Hermione tomaba uno de los diez waffles que había traído. Tenía razón el anciano.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Malfoy literalmente de golpe sin dejar de ver su comida. Hermione intuía que no estaba acostumbrado a dar "Gracias" a nadie, incluso se atrevería a asegurar que jamás había sido medianamente amable con nadie más, la pregunta en realidad era "¿Por qué aquello le hacía sentir bien?, quizá sea porque después de tanta tensión entre ambos, de tantas peleas, de tantos abusos verbales era bueno limar asperezas, de la forma menos común posible.

Hermione no respondió al agradecimiento, simplemente lo observo y asintió. Recordó entonces la noche anterior, Malfoy le había contado que su padre había muerto, que lo habían encerrado, entonces aparto la mirada del chico, no quería que pensara que sentía lastima por él. Conocía muy poco a Malfoy y a la vez demasiado. Sabia, por ejemplo, que nunca pedía ayuda por más que la necesitara, era un chico orgulloso y dependiente de si mismo. Admiraba a su padre imitando sus acciones más despectivas, pero la forma en la que habló de él la noche anterior le hacía pensar que aquello era diferente. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que cambio al inicio del año; no solo ya no se metía con ella, también dejó de ir al Gran Comedor a comer o desayunar, no se le veía con alguna otra persona más que con Theodore Nott, había dejado el Quidditch, algo que estaba segura de que le apasionaba, pero sobre todo tenía un aire triste, todo el tiempo, como si tuviese una carga pesada.

Entonces, ¿Qué debía hacer ella? Parecía que era la única vez en mucho tiempo que había visto a Malfoy de buenas… Una total ironía en todo su esplendor.

\- Lamento mucho lo de tu padre. – Dijo Hermione luego de un momento con sinceridad. El chico no alzó la mirada, se dedicó a seguir comiendo tranquilamente, parecía que no le daba importancia al asunto, su expresión era neutra y concentrada simplemente en su sándwich. De no haber sido porque el dolor de su rostro lo había delatado en cuanto lo confesó, ella le hubiera creído. Tal vez por la fiebre se había sincerado, el punto es que en su momento lo hizo y ella sabía que era solo una fachada.

-Si, yo no.

-No lo creo.

\- Me estás diciendo que te caía bien mi padre y sus ideales, - Dijo irónicamente con una media sonrisa. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió un poco.

\- No, no es lo que digo. – Su rostro adoptó seriedad. – Pero tú lo admirabas y te apuesto todo lo que quieras a que le querías. No sé bien que es lo que te ocurre Malfoy, pero sé que te afecta.

\- Bueno, eso no es de tu incumbencia. – Soltó Malfoy molesto. No le gustaba que las personas se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba, no le gustaba verse débil, mucho menos ante los ojos de la chica que tenía enfrente.

En cuanto pronuncio aquellas palabras se arrepintió de decirlas. Hermione apretó los labios ofendida y se levantó de la silla. Había sido un imbécil otra vez, algunas cosas tal vez nunca podría cambiarlas por mucho que quisiera. Y no era que no quisiera contarle a la chica todo sobre él, pero sabía que si ahondaba un poco más en el tema podría descubrirlo y no quería que precisamente ella lo viera como lo que era en realidad. – Creo que es hora de volver a nuestras salas comunes Granger. – Dijo levantándose también. Hermione no dijo nada, lo vio a los ojos y caminó hacia la puerta tomando el picaporte para salir, Malfoy recogió la bandeja con la cabeza baja. Hermione soltó el cerrojo y se volteó sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia el chico

\- ¿Sabes? No creo que sea una coincidencia el que tú seas amable conmigo. No creo que sea solo porque estas arrepentido, porque a pesar de todo sigues haciendo cosas bastante idiotas. Tampoco creo que seas el tipo duro que dices ser y que no te importe lo de tu padre. Creo que necesitas a alguien, pero no lo admitirás. Deja de ser tan cabeza dura.

\- ¡Imbécil! – Gruñó pateando la silla que se encontraba al lado. Había dejado de escuchar a Hermione hacia un rato. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía como el infierno. "Draco" "Draco", escuchaba una voz femenina gritar. –¡ NOOOOOO!- gritó con dolor tapándose los oídos. Hermione lo llamó una y otra vez y corrió a su lado, no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso poco importaba. Malfoy sostenía su cabeza mientras se tiraba al suelo de rodillas. Hermione cayó con él intentando sostenerlo. Malfoy dejó de moverse desplomandosé totalmente sobre el suelo. Hermione no sabía que hacer, veía con horror la escena pero simplemente no sabía que hacer.

\- Malfoy. Malfoy….

.

.

.

.

Bien, esto es todo. El capítulo va más enfocado a la relación Draco-Hermione, pero también quiero comenzar a plantear la situación principal.

Por otro lado es hora de comenzar a escuchar teorías. ¿Por qué Draco odia tanto a Dumbeldore?, creo que es obvio durante toda la serie que no ha sido su persona favorita, pero su odio es más grande que un simple desprecio. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre en el presente?. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Draco?. Espero que haya logrado un poco de suspenso en este episodio. Por otra parte; nuestros protagonistas han interactuado un poco más. Espero no tardar tanto otra vez. 8x8.

EML.


	6. Chapter 6

Es curioso… Durante el último mes escribía textos enormes sobre lo que me molestaba o me hacía sentir mal y todo salía fluidamente. Cuando me encontraba en la ducha o cualquier otra actividad la historia fluía en mi mente y seguía su trayecto hasta ser casi perfecto. Me senté en mi cama con una taza de café, realmente inspirada… Nada, ni una gota de lo que anteriormente había construido. Tal vez requiero forzosamente situaciones de estrés agudo para que mi mente comience a divagar.

Comente en alguna ocasión anterior que hablaría más delante de lo que me dedicaba, en su momento quizá lo haga, ahora me enfocare en una anécdota de mi trabajo: Ocurre que en un día laboral cualquiera conocí al pelado más patán que pudieran encontrarse en la vida. Corriendo a su madre y literalmente mandándola hasta allá. A su esposa le gritó frente a todos. A lo que voy es a que precisamente por ello no me agradan las historias en las que Draco era un patán, sigue siendo un patán y seguirá siendo un patán. Si, me he encontrado con un par de historias así y precisamente por ello decidí darle cierta estructura diferente. En la anécdota el tipo hizo un desplante por cualquier tontería… Por Merlín, lo odie realmente, tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo (No soy una persona muy tolerante), solo circe sabe que rayos me paro para hacerlo.

En fin, creo que me explaye más de lo que quería, espero que disfruten este capítulo.

Mantengan la cordura. AML

PÁLIDA LUNA.

CAPITULO 6.

LA LUZ QUE NACE EN TI.

 _\- Draco. No dejes que te afecte lo que tu padre te dice._

 _Narcissa Malfoy caminaba por Malfoy Manor de la mano de su pequeño hijo. El niño lloraba y tomaba la mano de su madre con dureza. Naricissa lo veía con dulzura mientras lo dirigía a la banca al lado del lago. En el lago se encontraban un par de patos; a Draco le encantaba salir a alimentarlos, aquello lo relajaba, sin embargo, su padre solía reprimirlo, le decía que aquello era una actitud débil, como muchas otras de las actividades que a él le gustaba._

 _\- Draco. – Le llamó su madre arrodillándose frente a él. Draco desvío la mirada cansada por el llanto. – Draco, quiero que me mires. – Dijo con voz autoritaria, lo que hizo que el chico la viera a los ojos. – Sabes que tu padre es un hombre duro y que solo quiere que tu aprendas a ser tan fuerte como lo es él. Pero tú no eres él Draco, tu eres tú y no deseo que seas otra persona. Tu padre es una persona dura, porque así lo formaron, pero tú me tienes a mí._

 _Draco. Quiero que me digas que sabes que yo estoy ahí para ti._

 _El niño asintió secamente sin dejar de ver a su madre._

 _\- Eso es. – Dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa viendo tiernamente a su hijo. Narcissa odiaba la manera de presionar de Lucius a Draco, y temía por su hijo, temía que algún día las decisiones de Lucius repercutieran en él, su pequeño. No quería, definitivamente no deseaba que Draco fuera todo lo que su padre quería._

 _Aquel día él se había negado a jugar con Vincent. Aquel niño le parecía rudo y salvaje. Draco no era un niño asustadizo o débil, en realidad él era muy valiente y tenaz, pero la manera de actuar de aquel chico le erizaba la piel. Obligado a jugar con Vincent hizo todo lo que pudo para llevarse bien con aquel niño, hasta que Vincent mató a un conejo aventando una piedra. Malfoy corrió hacia su padre para comunicarle lo acontecido, sin embargo, la reacción no fue la esperada, este le reprendió y se disculpó con Vincent (Hijo y padre) humillando así a su hijo propio, que era lo que más le dolía a Draco._

 _Era extraño, en aquel entonces su madre lo había apoyado, pero Draco decidió escuchar a su padre y al orgullo en lugar de a su madre, decidió seguir el ejemplo de su padre y hacerse amigo de aquel cruel niño para agradar a Lucius. Se odiaba por tomar aquella decisión y no escuchar las palabras de su madre, que tan tiernamente le había aconsejado no ser igual a Lucius, aquella persona a la que también amaba pero que conocía mejor que a nadie._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Draco seguía encogiéndose más y más sobre el suelo. Aquella voz femenina seguía vibrándole en los oídos. Hermione se inclinó a su lado extendiéndole la mano, temblorosa pues no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Los gritos del chico eran desgarradores, Malfoy sentía la mente a punto de estallar. – _Draco, Draco. -_ Decía aquella voz. De pronto ese grito femenino se transformó en uno conocido, esta vez gritaba su apellido a su lado, una voz que se le antojaba dulce y tranquilizadora. En un momento de cordura y lucidez Malfoy tomo la muñeca de Hermione con fuerza arrancándole un gritillo a la chica. Hermione sintió el impulso de alejarse, sin embargo, no lo hizo, permaneció ahí asustada aún por la escena.

-Vete de aquí. – Alcanzó a decir con fuerza el chico antes de soltar otro grito. – ¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS!.- Hermione saltó exaltada por el grito, pero se mantuvo firme en el lugar.

-No, iremos a donde Pomfrey que es donde tuvimos que haber ido en primer lugar.

Draco la escuchaba entrecortadamente. Lo único que atinaba a procesar era que la castaña no se movía de su lugar. Necesitaba que se fuera, aquello era importante.

-Ve por Theo. – Dijo el chico entre dientes. Hermione solo alcanzó a escuchar el nombre. Theo. Intentaba recordar aquel nombre, pero era realmente difícil encontrarle una cara a alguien totalmente desconocido. – Ve por Theo maldición. – A su mente vino un rostro, un rostro solitario que en las últimas semanas había visto un par de veces junto a Malfoy.

-Theodore… Theodore Nott. ¿Te refieres a él?. – Malfoy tomo su brazo y clavo sus uñas tan fuertemente que atravesó su manga. Entonces, el cerebro de Hermione comenzó a trabajar, sacando aquellas conclusiones que debió tener desde antes. Tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, de dejar abandonado a Malfoy a su suerte, sin embargo, no lo hizo, permaneció estática incapaz de abandonar a una persona claramente herida. – Estas lastimándome Malfoy.

-Se útil maldita sea y ve por Theodore. – gruño el chico al tiempo que soltaba a Hermione.

La chica lo vio, claramente inestable, era tan fácil dejarlo ahí. Ella tenía miedo, sentía temor por todas las terribles posibilidades, sentía la responsabilidad de buscar a algún profesor o incluso a Harry y a Ron y contarles sus dudas, ella no tenía ninguna responsabilidad con el chico, sin embargo, tenía una responsabilidad con su casa, con la orden, con sus amigos… No, no con él.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Hermione?" se preguntó la chica. Tímidamente coloco una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho a riesgo de obtener una reacción similar a la anterior, pero esa reacción nunca llego, Malfoy susurraba algo, a lo que Hermione se acercó a escuchar con más detenimiento… "Por favor…", "Por favor…", repetía una y otra vez el Slytherin. "Slytherin", se repitió mentalmente Hermione… "Es un Slytherin y sospecho que algo más… pero… estoy a punto de ayudarlo una vez más".

-Queda… Quédate aquí, intentaré encontrarle y traerle lo más pronto posible. – Susurró ella con una cálida voz antes de marcharse del lugar y salir corriendo. Era tan sencillo abandonarlo. Su voz interior le decía que fuera con los chicos, con un profesor, con Pomfrey, con alguien más para que se encargara de ello, para que estuviera consciente de la situación de Malfoy y confirmará de una vez por todas sus sospechas. Era increíble que una noche antes le hubiese creído todo aquello de querer cambiar, de no querer creer en todo lo que su padre decía. Hermione se sentía engañada y sumamente tonta.

-No es posible. No lo entiendo. Debo estar demente. – Susurró para si misma antes de doblar la esquina y dirigirse hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Estaba claro que su maldito instinto de moralidad equivoco algún día acabaría con ella, bajar a la sala común del rubio suponía dar a conocer que ella sabía la ubicación.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que llegar a tanto, pues a unos metros de ella se encontraba Theodore Nott, dirigiéndose seguramente al Gran Comedor. Hermione miró alrededor cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie que le viera dirigirse al chico. La castaña avanzó hacia él. Apenas le reconocía, pues el chico era casi un cero a la izquierda tanto en las clases como en la población general de Hogwarts, sin embargo, le había visto días antes acompañando a Malfoy cuando este rara vez no se encontraba solo.

-¿Theodore Nott?- cuestionó la chica en cuanto llego al chico. El muchacho se paró en seco y volteó a ver a la chica. La mirada que le dedicó era fría y despectiva. El chico la vio de arriba abajo para después girar sobre sus pies y continuar con su camino. Hermione abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, se sentía humillada pues si algo le hacía rabiar era la indiferencia. – Disculpa, te he hablado. – Dijo claramente ofendida.

-Por supuesto – Bufó el chico mientras seguía caminando. – Y yo te he ignorado por si aún no te diste cuenta.

-Bien, no seguiré persiguiéndote por todo Hogwarts…

-Me alegra.

-Es Malfoy, me pidió que viniera por ti. – Dijo Hermione atropelladamente y sin rodeos. Lo que menos iba a hacer era seguir el juego de alguien. Por alguna razón sentía la responsabilidad de cumplir con aquella tarea y una vez realizada deseaba no volver a saber nada de ninguno de los dos y probablemente contar aquellas sospechas que temía tanto. Por supuesto que en ese momento lo que menos le preocupaba era el alma de Malfoy, pero debía poner primero la seguridad de Hogwarts y sus amigos y Malfoy claramente era un obstáculo en dicha seguridad.

Theodore Nott volteo a ver a la chica examinando bien si debía confiar en su palabra. Hermione se dio cuenta de que el chico en definitiva se encontraba preocupado. Una leve contracción de cejas lo delataba y aún así su expresión permanecía inmutable.

-¿Por qué he de creer en eso?. No, no, la pregunta más importante es: ¿Qué carajos hiciste? – Su tono amenazador hizo que Hermione temblara y se le pusiera la piel de gallina, sin embargo, no lo demostró y prefirió alzar el porte y contestarle de la mejor forma que pudiera.

-No tienes que creer en mí, pero me ha pedido que viniera por ti. No sé qué ca-ra-jo ocurre y no me importa, solo que soy humana y no puedo ver a alguien sufriendo y no hacer nada- Ok, había dado más vueltas de las que le hubiera gustado, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerle ver al chico que su tono de voz no la había perturbado. Era curioso, nunca había hablado antes con Nott, pero cada que lo veía pensaba en el cómo alguien tranquilo, incluso diferente a los de su casa… Tímido.

-¿Dónde esta?.- Estaba claro que no confiaba en ella, pero no podría importarle menos. Hermione volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de menesteres.

-¿Vas a acompañarme o te quedarás parado ahí? – Cuestiono Hermione demasiado agresiva para su gusto. Sin molestarse por el comentario siguió a la chica. No confiaba en ella, no creía en nadie lo suficientemente perfecta como ella, pero conocía a Malfoy y sabía perfectamente que él confiaba en ella ciegamente. Theo sabía que la chica desconocía la confianza que Malfoy depositaba en ella y que Malfoy jamás hubiera intentado acercarse a Granger, entonces, ¿Por qué parecía que ya lo había hecho?

Theo veía con extrañeza su caminar y su actitud arrogante. Estaba claro que, de ser cierto, a ella no le importaba lo que a Malfoy pudiera ocurrirle, era más un ridículo sentido moral lo que la atraía a ayudar a aquel desgraciado que le había molestado durante años.

Soltó un bufido, no quería preguntar nada hasta llegar al lugar, cualquiera que fuera la trampa él era lo suficientemente inteligente para salir de ella.

Llegaron a una gran pared. Por supuesto que Theodore Nott conocía la historia de aquella sala, por supuesto sabía la historia que escondía y el papel que había tenido en la vida de Malfoy. No entendía que haría él en un lugar que le hacía rememorar malos tiempos, no entendía que haría él con Granger en aquella sala, pero sobre todo no entendía que hacía él mismo ahí.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver un cuarto pequeño. En el fondo solo había una cama, un pequeño buró y un Malfoy tirado en el suelo con los ojos tan abiertos que daban miedo. Theo corrió hacia el chico.

-Malfoy… Draco, maldita sea. – Dijo colocando al rubio sobre sus piernas. Hermione veía la escena conmocionada, no sabía que eran tan amigos o que Theodore Nott se preocupara tanto por Malfoy, desconocía la naturaleza de su relación. El rostro de Nott estaba desolado y ella juraría que un par de lágrimas se asomaban por sus pupilas. El chico cerró los ojos tratando de recobrar la compostura, cuando los abrió de nuevo estaban irreconocibles, inyectados con una rabia que volvió a hacer temblar a Hermione. La chica retrocedió dos pasos sin dejar de verlo.

-Lárgate… - Susurró Nott esta vez con un temple más calmado y amenazador que antes. Su voz solo se podía comparar a la de un reptil. – Lárgate. – Repitió un poco más alto.

-Yo.. yo… yo no le hice nada, lo juró. – Respondió la chica al creer saber el motivo de Theo.

-Lo sé. De haber hecho algo ya estarías muerta. – Dijo sin ningún apicé de emoción en su voz, solo frialdad. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Theodore Nott no parecía ser una persona violenta, pero si parecía una persona que cumplía sus amenazas, por alguna razón Theodore Nott le provocaba más temor de lo que alguna vez le tuvo a Malfoy. Claro que jamás le temió a Malfoy – Necesito que te largues para hacer lo que tenga que hacer. Sé lo que piensas Hermione Granger, eres un libro abierto y puedo ver tus miedos y dudas. Solo te voy a decir que no es de tu incumbencia y como sé que las amenazas no funcionarán en una moralista como tú te diré esto: Si le dices a alguien sobre esto, sobre tus dudas, sobre lo que piensas… - Hemione se preparaba para la amenaza que, por supuesto, no harían efecto en ella, pero la amenaza nunca llegó – Destruirás la vida de Malfoy más de lo que ya está. No conoces su historia, pero si es cierto lo que él me ha dicho sobre ti, tú te quedarás callada porque él confió en ti y no defraudaras su confianza por mucho que no sepas porque lo hace. Ahora lárgate.

Hermione se encontraba tan aturdida. Quería quedarse, averiguar de qué se trataba todo aquello, confirmar o refutar sus sospechas, cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, sabía que lo más prudente era alejarse lo más posible de aquella mirada inyectada de ira que proyectaba Nott. Aquella mirada era peligrosa y, aunque Hermione era una persona valiente, también era razonable. Sin decir nada más giro sobre sus talones y salio de la sala de menesteres, dejando a Malfoy y a Nott en aquel frio suelo. Había notado también que Malfoy se encontraba pálido.

Al salir se apoyó sobre la pared de la sala de menesteres y llevó su mano al corazón, latía con rapidez.

-Oh, mira ahí esta Hermione. – Dijo a lo lejos una voz dulce. – Luce agitada. – Seguía hablando mientras se acercaba. Hermione alzó la mirada y los vio. Acercándose se encontraban Neville y Luna quienes se detuvieron apenas llegaron a ella. Hermione volteó la mirada y se alejó dejando a ambos chicos confundidos.

-Crees que se encuentre bien – Pregunto Luna a Neville dulcemente.

-No lo sé, lucía pálida. Espero que se encuentre bien. – Respondió Neville al tiempo que veía a Hermione apartarse.

Hermione caminaba rápidamente hacia la sala común, tenía planes de ir directamente a su cuarto a meditar la situación y sus opciones. Merlín sabía que ella siempre hacía lo correcto, o por lo menos intentaba hacerlo, el problema era que no sabía en ese momento que era lo correcto. ¿Era correcto delatar a Malfoy sin darle el beneficio de la duda? Si bien, era cierto que en unos cuantos días había demostrado ser diferente, ese no era motivo suficiente para confiar en él, realmente podía estar fingiendo todo; su repentino cambio, la rabia que sentía por su padre, incluso podía estar fingiendo lo que fuera que le haya pasado en aquel cuarto. Sin embargo, Hermione también recordaba el rostro de preocupación y desolación de Nott.

No sabía que aquellos dos eran amigos. ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en el chico desde hacía meses. Harry, Ron y ella habían hablado el año pasado sobre Malfoy en varias ocasiones, en cada una de ellas Harry sospechaba lo que ahora aquejaba a Hermione, pero ella nunca le dio importancia al chico, lo veía como un muchacho malcriado que claramente quería ganar la atención y admiración de su padre, una de las peores personas a las que conocía,

Hermione llegó al retrato de la señora gorda. "Jalea de fresa" pronuncio para después entrar por la puerta que se abría con la contraseña. Decidida a llegar a su habitación, acelero su paso por la sala común. No deseaba ver o saber de nadie hasta tener clara su decisión

.

.

.

Había anochecido en Hogwarts. Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy seguían en la sala de menesteres. En todo momento Nott había estado al pendiente de Draco. A cada movimiento que este hacía el chico se apresuraba a ver que todo estuviera bien.

Cuando Granger se fue Theodore se apresuró a realizar todos los encantamientos que necesitaba para restaurar la sanidad del chico. Le preocupaba, realmente le preocupaba, los ataques cada vez eran más continuos y el detonante casi siempre era el mismo.

No le preocupaba en absoluto Granger. Él no confiaba en ella, pero Malfoy si y solo eso bastaba para saber qué haría lo correcto y no diría nada.

Theo no sabía de donde había surgido tanta confianza. Si bien, se daba una idea de las motivaciones del muchacho, él lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que el chico no confiaba en absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera en el mismo. Le intrigaba de sobremanera la estima que sentía hacía ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?. – Preguntó una voz áspera sacando a Theodore de sus pensamientos. – Aggrr, siento que me han golpeado mil hechizos.

-Casi. – Dijo Theodore, cambiando su expresión de preocupación a su usual rostro frío. – Te golpee con apenas cinco hechizos diferentes.

-¿Granger?. – Pregunto Draco con un falso tono indiferente. Theodore alzó una ceja observando a Malfoy con curiosidad.

-Le pedí que se largara.

-¿Hiciste qué?. No hizo nada, no fue por Granger.- Dijo Draco con más rapidez de la que le hubiera gustado

-Lo sé. – Contesto Nott omitiendo la parte de "Si hubiera sido ella ya estaría muerta". – Pero no podía dejarla ver lo que iba a hacerte. Malfoy, sabes que el proceso no es fácil… o legal. La moralidad de Granger no lo hubiera pasado por alto. – Comentó el chico haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño. – Oh, vamos, sabes que es así. Aún así…

-No dirá nada.

-¿Sabes?, Me desconcierta la forma en la que confías en ella. No la conoces más allá de los años que le has molestado, Sin embargo, sé que no va a decir nada, por ello no creí conveniente amenazarla. – Realmente le divertia molestar a Malfoy con comentarios como esos, aunque él no lo demostrara sabía que mencionar una amenaza a Granger era casi un suicidio.

-¡Rayos!, duele como los mil demonios.

-Hice todo lo que pude, esta vez lo resististe mucho. Me pregunto por qué. – En realidad Theodore no se preguntaba la razón, la sabía.

-Tenemos que irnos. Por alguna razón el anciano sabe todos nuestros movimientos.

-Si. Bueno, eso no es una sorpresa. Es de esperarse, aun así, me tiene sin cuidado lo que el viejo haga o deje de hacer. Lo único que deseo es terminar lo planeado. Malfoy, tienes que prometerme que la razón que sea por la que confías tanto en Granger no nuble tu juicio. No podemos tener una vida común, tenemos una misión y no puedes olvidarla.

-No lo hago, cada una de las recaídas me recuerdan muy bien mi propósito. – Contesto Malfoy con la expresión más seria…

.

.

.

.

Draco no había querido salir de su habitación durante el resto del fin de semana. Aún no sabía qué le iba a decir a Granger. Es por eso que evitaba a toda costa bajar al Gran Comedor y le pedía a Theodore su comida, por supuesto este se había quejado un par de veces amenazándolo con dejarlo morirse de hambre si seguía menospreciando los sándwiches que "amablemente" le subía. Draco estaba más que agradecido con el moreno, sin embargo, no se lo había dicho ni una sola vez. Era como una especie de pacto la de aquellos dos, un pacto que implicaba cuidar el uno del otro en cualquier situación.

En cuanto a Granger: No había querido llegar a darle tanta información sin quererlo. Estaba seguro de lo que ella creía, pero también sabía que ella no era una persona emocional y que antes que nada buscaría respuestas, o eso esperaba. Si alguien conocía a Hermione Granger y sabía predecir sus acciones era precisamente él. ¿A quién engañaba?, desde el primer año la conocía, sabía lo que le hacía rabiar y lo que no, en realidad pocas cosas molestaban a la castaña, por ello tuvo que adentrarse más en su forma de ser; sabía que le gustaban los Waffles (Por lo menos se enteró de eso el día anterior), sabía que era inmensamente fiel a sus amigos, sabía que desde tercer año dejo de molestarle el hecho de ser llamada "Sangre sucia", y sabía que era una persona confiable, honesta y leal a sus principios.

Esperaba… ¿Qué esperaba realmente?... Se había dejado en claro desde antes que no podía relacionarse en ninguna forma con ella… Draco observo la habitación alrededor de él.

-Ojalá todo fuera más sencillo. Ojalá no hubiera cometido tantos errores. – Susurro cabizbajo. Al instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a Nott.

-¿Estás dándote tu dosis diaria de autocompasión? – Dijo Theodore mientras depositaba una bandeja de comida en el escritorio. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, jamás dejaría de agradecerle (internamente) a Nott. – No te voy a dar de comer también en la boca, puedes pararte cuando te plazca. – Remató tomando uno de los sándwiches para comerlo. Draco se levantó de la cama, soltando un quejido. Theodore lo observaba. Estaba tentado a ayudarle, pero no quería mostrarse preocupado frente a un Malfoy consciente. Mostrar preocupación por alguien siempre era peligroso. – Te seguirá doliendo el resto de la semana. Tal vez lo mejor sería que no fueras a clases o llamaras la atención.

-Llamaré más la atención si no voy a clases. – gruño Draco.

-Hasta ahora a nadie le ha preocupado eso. - ¡Auch!, era triste, pero cierta esa sentencia. – Piénsalo Malfoy, hasta ahora a nadie le ha preocupado tus faltas recurrentes, tu salida del equipo de Quidditch, hasta ahora nadie ha sentido la más mínima curiosidad…

-Ya entendí…

-… Podemos considerarlo un golpe de suerte, pero si sigues llamando la atención de Granger de esa forma. – Y ahí estaba el reproche sobre Granger, decir que ya no lo esperaba era encajar otra gran mentira de las muchas que ya había dicho. – Van a empezar a interesarse en ti y nadie quiere eso.

-¿Crees que yo he querido llamar su atención? – Cuestionó Draco de mal humor. – Creeme, lo que menos quiero es llamar la atención de Granger, solo fue una coincidencia habernos encontrado.

-¿También es una coincidencia tu trato tan diplomático?. No me vengas con tonterías Malfoy.- Dijo soltando una risa seca. – No saldrá bien, no sé a qué quieres llegar.

-No quiero llegar a nada. Y no necesito tus malditos sermones. - Dijo tomando la comida y caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde rayos vas?.

-A un lugar donde pueda comer con personas menos molestas. – Terminó, cerrando de un portaso. Se encontraba molesto por los sermones. No era tonto, sabía que no podía arriesgarse y, sin embargo, solo pensaba en una cosa… Ir a la biblioteca. De inmediato apresuro su paso para llegar lo más pronto posible a ella…

-Hace tanto que no te veo que me parece una ilusión verte caminar tan a prisa, como si añoraras lo que hay al final del túnel. – Dijo una figura detrás de la estatua más cercana.

-No tengo tu maldito tiempo, así que dime, ¿Qué carajos quieres Pansy?...

.

.

.

.

Ok. Me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero en mi defensa, mi laptop se descompuso y ya tenía más de la mitad de la idea avanzada. Además de que hubo mucho trabajo y todo eso. Ayer cumplió un año de fallecer mi niña hermosa, era mi perrita, fue mi hija y aún la extraño como desde el primer día, la amé, la amo y la amaré por siempre.

EML/Coquita.

.

.

.


End file.
